One Thing
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Drabble collection continuing the romance of Akiza and Yusei, after giving birth to their precious baby... Sequel to What Makes You Beautiful... COMPLETE
1. Welcome Baby

**Due to popular demand, I bring you the sequel to What Makes You Beautiful! :) **

**Seriously, I hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**Written: November 10th 2012  
Published: November 10th 2012  
Theme: Romance/Family  
Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #1: Welcome Baby**

There was nothing more precious.. than the sight of his beautiful baby girl in the arms of her mother.

"Do you want to hold her, Yusei?" Akiza asked quietly, as her warm, gentle almond eyes gazed lovingly into her husband's.

"Sure," Yusei nodded, while his azure eyes reciprocated the same loving look his wife gave him.

After many hours of labour, and many attrocious insults coming from Akiza's lips, their world just got brighter as their little girl came into the world.

"Our little Ari," Yusei whispered, as Akiza handed their daughter into his arms...

Ari, no doubt, was an exact copy of her mother; A fluff of magenta covered her head, she possessed the same ivory, silky smooth complexion.. However, as Ari opened her eyes, Yusei couldn't help but widen his own... His Ari had the same azure hues as he did. Feelings of pride and joy nearly overwhelmed Yusei as father and daughter acknowledged one another.

There was no doubt that Yusei would make a good father...


	2. What's It Like

**Written: November 10th 2012  
Published: November 12th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family  
Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #2: What's It Like**

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" Carly gushed. "She looks a lot like you, Akiza."

Akiza smiled in response, as she continued to hold her precious gift in her arms. "Thank you." Though Akiza appreciated Carly's happiness for her, she was lucky that little Ari was sleeping... Considering that Carly and Akiza used to be mere aquaintences, they had become much closer in recent events.

"So what's it like being a mom?"

Akiza tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she chuckled sheepishly. "It's.. the greatest feeling in the world, I suppose. I just feel really happy that I have a family of my own now." Akiza glanced toward her husband, who smiled in her direction.. He held her hand, but not before kissing her palm gently.

"As long as you and Ari are happy, I am too," Yusei vowed, before kissing Akiza's cheek.

"Aww," Carly, as well as Martha, said in response. Jack, however, did not particularly enjoy the 'mushiness' that was recently occurring. But he tolerated it simply because they had a baby. (illogical reasoning?)

"So how's it like being a dad, Yusei?" Crow nudged his friend playfully.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world, Crow. And I wouldn't trade either of them for anything."

"I can't wait to start a family of my own. Right Jack?"

At that point, everyone within the hospital room could honestly say that it was the first time they've seen Jack blush.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Seeker Heart**: You are so adorable for reviewing! Can't wait to hear from you soon :)

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: So far, you are so awesome! no, just joking - you're always awesome! XD

**SamSam92**: Hey, what's up? Haven't heard from you in the longest time ever! hehe. Thanks for reviewing :3


	3. A New Life

**Written: November 10th 2012  
Published: November 13th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #3: A New Life**

After spending seven days in the hospital, Akiza honestly looked forward to going home... After spending said seven days to make sure there weren't any complications in the baby's health, as well as her own, she could also say that Yusei was just as ready as her. Although, Yusei still worried over her and Ari, which was remarkably sweet. Akiza didn't know how she'd continue life without him...

"We're home," Yusei kissed Akiza lightly, with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Home," Akiza agreed, as she held Ari in her arms...

Yusei opened the front door for her, allowing her to enter first. Akiza graciously smiled in his direction as she went to place her darling Ari in her crib. Yusei, of course, followed...

Ari's nursery was painted a delicate shade of pink; all except for her crib, which was ivory. From the baby shower, Akiza had received a ton of blankets, diapers and toys; her parents had chipped in, quite thrilled that they were now grandparents. Martha also pitched in too by repainting the crib, which was the very same one that Yusei had once slept in when he was young...

Akiza placed her baby gently in the crib, covering her with Ari's pink baby blanket.. Akiza couldn't help but smile; she looked like an absolute angel...

Akiza felt arms wrap around her, as well as a pair of lips attaching themselves to the crown of her head. "You're a good mother."

"And you're a good father."

There were no other words spoken as they continued to watch over their beautiful baby...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Guest**: It has to be - why else would you have a baby? JK! ^_^

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: Aww thank you so much! Yeah.. I'm wondering about that too; maybe she will ;D Once again, thanks for reviewing YAKK! XD

**SamSam92**: TBH, I just watched Kaze no Stigma and I happened to really enjoy it! What anime have you been into lately? Wasn't the Jack part funny? Glad you thought so :)


	4. Soft Kitty

**Written: November 10th 2012  
Published: November 15th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #4 Soft Kitty**

That night, Akiza felt exhausted, but not to the point where she'd be sleeping like a baby. It irritated her, but she did not show it. Maybe it was her maternal instincts that kept her awake, awaiting for the cries of her Ari. But as each minute passed, it seemed like Ari didn't want to cry - she was asleep.

Akiza sighed, as she turned over to meet the curious gaze of her husband - whose cobalt eyes shone brilliantly through the darkness.

"You can't sleep?" Yusei whispered as he raised an arm so Akiza could cuddle into his side. At this point, Yusei was her cure for insomnia these days...

"Unfortunately." Yusei kissed the top of her forehead.

"Would it help if I sung a lullaby?"

Akiza smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

Yusei began humming a familiar tune, to Akiza's astonishment. But she could not voice out her curiosity, as she sang out -quietly, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr.. purr..purr."

Though this lullaby was proven to help Akiza fall asleep, they had yet to realize that this had helped Ari as well...

**:3 :3 :3**

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: Have you read anything cuter than this? XD And.. who knows? Maybe Ari will someday! ^_^

**SamSam92**: YES! Finally - someone's seen Kaze no Stigma! What does it take to get people to watch it? LOL. I tried getting into Fairy Tale.. but that didn't work. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Momma's Girl Or Daddy's Girl?

**Written: November 10th 2012  
Published: November 16th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #5 Momma's Girl Or Daddy's Girl?**

"I think she's going to be Daddy's Little Girl," Akiza predicted, as she entered the living room to see her husband holding Ari with love and adoration.

Yusei turned his gaze from Ari to Akiza. He replied with a curious intonation, "What makes you say that?"

Akiza chuckled as she sat down beside her husband. "I can just tell. It's been three days since we came back from the hospital and already she seems to be fond of you."

Yusei then glanced down into his daughter's eyes, which intently stared back into his own.

Akiza leaned in closer to Yusei's side, taking a closer look at their darling baby. "See?"

Yusei beamed, as did his blue eyes. "But I still think she'll be more like you."

Akiza laid her head on Yusei's shoulder. "Looks can be deceiving, Yusei."

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

Yet the faint sound of a whimper caused their attention to fall upon Ari. Her tiny hands reached up in the air, appearing that she wanted something. Yusei raised a finger in front of her, and before he knew it, Ari latched onto it.

Akiza raised an eyebrow, waiting for Yusei's response... Yet she could only see a happy smile.

**:3 :3 :3**

**amk8930**: Yeah, pretty much! ^_^ I was wondering if anyone would notice.. thanks for reviewing :3

**Seeker Heart**: It is perfectly alright! Thanks for reviewing now :)


	6. Grandma's Love

**Written: November 11th 2012**

**Published: November 17th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer:**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #6 Grandma's Love**

"She is such a precious little angel," Mrs. Izinski gushed, as she held her granddaughter for the first time...Ari's cobalt eyes gazed back at her, with not so much of a sound: only a small hint

of a smile...

"Thank you," Yusei replied with smile, as a proud father should be. "She really means a lot to us."

"Of course she does, dear. I hear she has a particular fondness for you," Mrs. Izinski chuckled, noticing a hint of a blush appear on Yusei's cheeks.

"I can't blame her; he is too handsome to resist," Akiza joked, cuddling into Yusei's side.

"Why don't you have a rest dear? You look tired."

"Alright Mom. But if she cries or fusses -"

Mrs. Izinski began to rock the baby, who started to whine - as though she were begging for her mother not to leave... "It's alright, Grandma's here."

Akiza gave Yusei a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good rest, Akiza."

From the way Ari was crying now, it became evident that she needed a nap too.

**:3 :3 :3**

**SamSam92**: Kazuma is pretty much the hottest anime guy out there (apart from InuYasha, Yusei, Yami)... The reason why I love him is because of his sarcastic and witty remarks. He's so funny! XD Not going to lie, Ayano is like my favourite anime heroine - she totally kicks butt :)


	7. Some Nights

**Written: November 13th 2012**

**Published: November 17th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #7 Some Nights**

Parenthood was not an easy task. Akiza and Yusei both knew that it would most likely be the toughest challenge they've had to face.

Money. Food. Toys. Diapers. Not exactly 'cheap' to raise a baby... Sure, for the past couple of weeks since Ari had been born, Akiza had received help from her parents time to time. It was stressful enough that Yusei's job kept him working later than usual and that Akiza had done her fair share of jobs too.

Heck, it had become so stressful within the household that Yusei felt like he was going to snap.

This night was almost the breaking point for him.

It all started when Ari began crying once again...

Yusei ran his fingers through his hair, trying to contain his frustrations.

But he still went up to check on Ari, who was no doubt crying like the world had ended... Yusei glanced toward his sleeping wife; no doubt she was exhausted from taking care of Ari while he was gone.. She deserved the kissed Akiza on the forehead before heading to Ari's room.

"Shhh. Daddy's here, Ari." Yusei whispered as he reached into the crib to hold his wailing daughter.

He readjusted Ari within his arms, as he started to rock her gently back and forth.. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

Although some nights he was exhausted.. most nights parenthood was most rewarding.

**:3 :3 :3**

**SamSam92**: Yeah, I kind of noticed you mispelled her name, but I didn't call you on it. LOL. But did you notice that Ren wore a pink jacket? 0_0 Not that I have anything against it really.. But other anime I've watched are Vampire Knight, Yu-Gi-Oh!, InuYasha, Clannad, Air TV, Kanon and Dragon Ball Z. They're like my faves! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing :)

**Seeker Heart**: I so adore you right now for reading and reviewing :) You make me so happy! ^_^


	8. Aww, What An Adorable Sight!

**Written: November 13th 2012**

**Published: November 18th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #8 Aww, What An Adorable Sight!**

Stress was generally an emotion that Akiza had to welcome with open arms, considering that life was throwing her difficult challenges. Parenthood was extremely difficult, but Akiza knew that all too well. Starting a family was what she had always wanted to do and she was going to stick through it.

Once she heard her daughter's wailing, she knew the stress had returned... Akiza wondered briefly how Yusei could manage to get up and take care of her many days at a time...

That was how she knew his half of the bed was empty...

Even then, Akiza was not going to let Yusei deal with this this time around...

As she proceeded to make her way into Ari's room, she heard Ari's wails come to a complete stop.. And a gentle voice took its place.. "It's okay, Ari. Daddy's here."

Akiza's curiosity got the better of her.. She slowly opened the door - almost letting out an 'aww'.

It was truly an adorable sight, as she witnessed her husband rock their daughter back to sleep...

**:3 :3 :3**

**The Man With Imagination**: Thanks so much for reviewing! and I'd really appreciate it if you did that. LOL. :3

**SamSam92**: To be honest, I kind of prefer Kaname and Yuki. But, it's your opinion. :3 NICE! You watched that anime - very cool.. We could be twins! xD Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Gotta Work It Baby

**Written: November 15th 2012**

**Published: November 19th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #9 Gotta Work It, Baby**

Carrying Ari for nine months was not something that Akiza planned to regret. But carrying the baby weight AFTER she had been born was another story.. Of course, she was still going to look like a cow - like Yusei pointed out a few months back - it wasn't as if the weight would magically disappear.

She was stuck with the old-fashioned notion of extra exercising and a balanced, healthy diet.

It was not going to be easy.. losing all of this weight.

Akiza found herself in the present, running wholeheartedly on the treadmill while listening to Put It In A Love Song.

"Akiza?" She turned off the treadmill before turning around to meet beautiful azure eyes...

Yusei's arms wrapped around Akiza's curvacious hips, as he leaned in for a kiss. Akiza returned it with as much love...

Yusei pulled away, whispering against her lips. "Still looking good, beautiful."

**:3 :3 :3**

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: That's pretty much the winner of the most adorable thing ever award. LOL. Keep on reading :3


	10. A Walk In The Park

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 20th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #10 A Walk In The Park**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; the sky was a gorgeous azure and the sun was shining brightfully.. It was the best day to go for a walk. With family.

Akiza smiled, hanging unto Yusei's arm whilst he was pushing little Ari's stroller. To say the least, he looked quite adorable while doing so...

"I think this is the first time we went on a walk as a family," Akiza said, attracting the attention of her husband. "It feels so good to be out of the house. Right, Ari?" Akiza glanced down into the stroller to see her darling daughter sleeping... A positively adorable sight..

"Well, there's no where else I'd rather be," Yusei vowed.

Akiza kissed Yusei's cheek. "And there's no other place I'd rather be."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, isn't Yusei pushing Ari's stroller so cute? I can't imagine anything more adorable than that.. :)**

**SamSam92**: You should never expect anything less from Yusei ;) And as for Senri and Rima.. I guess they're alright :D

**Seeker Heart**: Thanks so much! ^_^


	11. Family Dinners

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 21st 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #11 Family Dinners**

Turned out that Ari was not going to be like her mother or her father. The proof? Displaying stubborn traits. Especially at the dinner table.

"Come on, Ari," Akiza begged, putting Ari's baby spoon within the jar of baby formula - taking a small scoopful before proceeding to magnetize near Ari's tiny lips. "You have to eat, sweetie."

Ari's cobalt eyes shone with stubborn refusal; her pink lips were slowly turning into a pout. Akiza knew what this meant.. She was about to start crying.

Akiza yawned; she had been absolutely tired for the past few weeks. Taking care of Ari was not something that came at a leisurely pace.

"Akiza, if you're feeling tired, go take a nap," Yusei suggested. "I'll feed Ari."

Akiza gave her husband a weak smile. "Are you sure?"

Yusei kissed Akiza chastely on the lips. "Yes."

"Alright.. You be good for your daddy," Akiza chastised Ari, who merely blinked as she sucked her thumb. As innocent as Ari appeared to be, she could be quite the stubborn baby.. Then again though, maybe Akiza was just like that when she was young...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Part two comes tomorrow! Or later on this day.. depending on how many reviews I get. LOL.**

**SamSam92**: It's like the CUTEST thing ever! Sigh.. The other anime I've been watching lately on Netflix is Marvel Anime: Iron Man and Marvel Anime: X-Men. Both of them are VERY good in terms of the plot.. although some characters I don't like. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: Isn't it the cutest thing ever? TOTALLY adorable! :3 Thanks for reviewing

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: I have to agree with you that Yusei is the greatest man ever in anime.. Ugh; I wish he was a real-life guy! :P


	12. Cleaning Up

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 22nd 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #12 Cleaning Up**

Apparently, Ari could act quite... stubborn; an easy way to put it.

During the first ten minutes of his attempts to feed her, Ari 'accidentally' dropped the jar - the formula within it splattered along the floor.

Five minutes later, Ari started to cry because she was hungry. Two minutes later, Yusei managed to feed Ari some yogurt - the last resort if Ari did not eat her fornula.

Then it all came down to the aftermath of dinner; cleaning up.

"Come on, Ari, we have to get you all cleaned up," Yusei kissed his child's forehead, as he carried her to the washroom.

However, his words of reassurance did not seem to work as the baby girl continued to cry...

He gently wiped her face with baby wipes, effectively getting rid of the yogurt stains on her cheeks and her chin. "There. Now you're all clean, Ari," Yusei smiled, before taking his daughter in his arms..

**:3 :3 :3**

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: I am so glad I inspired you :) That truly makes me feel great! Thanks so much! :)

**LittleFreakyO.o**: Hmm.. I don't think I made Ari up; although it's not the most common name in the world. But I'm glad you like this story :)


	13. Assumptions

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 23rd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #13 Assumptions**

"I still can't believe how adorable she is," Carly gushed, holding Ari in her arms. "Isn't she, Jack?" Carly gazed into her boyfriend's lavender eyes, hoping that he would agree.

"She's.. decent." Jack took one glance at the baby and realized that it was better that she would look like Akiza entirely rather than inherit Yusei's genes...

Akiza rolled her eyes, as did Yusei. This was the closest thing to a compliment about their baby, so neither of them complained.

"She'll be turning heads, that's for sure," Akiza replied, gently squeezing her husband's hand.

Ari seemed to enjoy soaking up the attention; her lips turned into a wide smile, before giggling incoherently.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kind of short, isn't it? But I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ And.. I'm pretty sure Ari will start turning heads; she's just that pretty. :3**

**Seeker Heart**: Trust me; I don't deal with stress well at times and if it were me who was feeding the baby.. I wouldn't know what I'd do. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: OMG thanks so much for reviewing; I really appreciate it!


	14. In Sickness And In Health

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 24th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #14 In Sickness And In Health**

"Oh no. Our Ari has a fever," Akiza pursed her lips as she took her daughter's temperature. Ari whimpered, as her hands clenched into fists; she certainly did not enjoy being sick either...

Yusei leaned over the crib to see Ari coughing and crying... He wrapped an arm around Akiza's waist. "She'll be alright."

Akiza leaned into Yusei's touch. "I know. I just can't help but worry."

"You have me to help you, Akiza. You'll never be alone."

"Thank you." Akiza kissed Yusei on the cheek, before reaching into the crib to carry her daughter. But even then, that was a bad move.. Akiza tensed as she felt Ari throw up the contents of her breakfast unto her shirt. Akiza blinked.

It was going to be a long day ahead of her...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, poor Ari; she has the stomach flu :( Isn't that the worst?**

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: Hm. I never thought about Crow ONCE actually. Oh well, maybe in the future. LOL. And yes, I checked out your story - sorry that I didn't leave a review or anything - and thanks so much for dedicating me! ^_^


	15. Family Baths

**Written: November 17th 2012**

**Published: November 24th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #15 Family Baths**

After a long, exhausting week of cleaning puke-stained clothes (and that also includes throughout the night),Yusei's and Akiza's work finally paid off. The obvious reward was that their little Ari no longer had the stomach flu. But to be honest.. there was another stress-reliever that would help all of them; a nice bath...

While Ari, as cute as she was, happily played with the bubbles (held in her mother's arms, of course), Akiza and Yusei were cuddling within the bath...

"This feels so nice," Akiza sighed in delight, leaning against her husband's bare chest.

"Doesn't it?" Yusei kissed her neck delicately.

"I just feel so burnt out..."

"How about if I give you a nice massage?"

This was more or less heaven...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Who doesn't want to see Yusei naked? :P **

**SamSam92**: I KNOW! I hate it when I throw up because I feel like I'm dying inside.. :P And you can watch those anime on Netflix (if it weren't for Netflix, I wouldn't have discovered Kaze no Stigma). :) My fave music? Shoot To Thrill by ACDC, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz, Some Nights by Fun, and I also listen to a lot of Adele, Rihanna, Hot Chelle Rae. The list can go on! XD What about you?

**Seeker Heart**: Yes well, I think there's more worse stuff than that in the world.. LOL.


	16. He's My Man!

**Written: November 20th 2012**

**Published: November 25th 2012**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #16 He's My Man!**

Akiza was furious. Heck, she was letting those shameless girls know that - with the ferocity of her stares...

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the mall to pick up a pair of booties for Ari. Yusei knew that..

He squeezed her hand gently, giving her a reassuring smile; those gorgeous cobalt eyes wouldn't gaze at any other woman... Only Akiza.

But that didn't stop Akiza from practically smothering him; she leaned in close to his side, kissing him passionately on the lips.

She was satisifed as she could see the other girls giving her cold expressions through her peripheral vision. Akiza smirked.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nothing like good old-fashioned jealousy. ;) **

**SamSam92**: I LOVE Rascal Flatts! My favourite movies? The Avengers, The Dark Knight trilogy, Star Wars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, Indiana Jones trilogy, Thor, Iron Man, X-Men... Oh, and The Other Guys! Did you watch that? :)

**Seeker Heart**: It is so adorable, isn't it? Then read on, my good friend, there are more cute moments ahead! ^_^


	17. Another One?

**Written: November 16th 2012**

**Published: November 25th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #17 Another One?**

Ari wasn't even one year old yet; but that didn't stop her parents from discussing **this**...

Akiza blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up. She glanced toward her husband, who appeared to have the same flustered expression. Akiza smiled. She couldn't help but think that Yusei looked absolutely adorable...

"I get what you're saying but...uh," Yusei stuttered, his blush growing.

Mrs. Fudo giggled, "You don't have to start now.. but we would love more grandchildren."

Akiza leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder, a silent mean for comfort. "Then it's settled. We're having more children, Yusei."

Of course this was at poor Yusei's expense, but both Akiza and Yusei realized that they would love to be parents again...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ah, yes; the good ol' "We should have more babies" conversation... XD**

**SamSam92**: OMG! I have yet to actually buy that song off iTunes, LOL. And the thing about being twins? OMG that's what I was thinking! :D Anyways, you HAVE to finish watching The Other Guys. Did you watch the part when Will Ferrel went PSYCHO on the Australian bigshot guy? I've never laughed harder than I did at that part in my entire life.. The first anime would have to be Yu-Gi-Oh because I remember watching it as a kid and then it was InuYasha... How about you?

**Seeker Heart**: Looks like the Black Rose Witch made her appearance XD Thanks for your review :3


	18. Good Genetics

**Written: November 20th 2012**

**Published: November 26th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family/Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #18 Good Genetics**

"I know this sounds generic, Akiza, but Ari is just.. so perfect," Carly said, noting the baby girl in the arms of her father - trying to play with his hair. To Yusei's expense, of course.

"I second that," Akiza grinned, taking a sip of her milk - watching the father and daughter battle for the control of his hair.

"But I just wanna know this; what's your secret?"

Akiza raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Before Carly could answer, both girls heard Yusei yelp. "Come on, Ari, let go of Daddy's hair." But the stubborn little girl did not listen; she merely giggled at the way her dad was looking at her. Carly and Akiza giggled.

"Are you asking me if you and Jack have kids, will they be perfect?"

The flustered expression planted on Carly's face said it all.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Tug of war between Yusei and Ari - who will win? XD**

**Seeker Heart**: Hehe, thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this one ;)

**SamSam92**: I think we must have been seperated at birth because I also watched Pokemon and Digimon when I was little! :) YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO FINISH WATCHING THE OTHER GUYS! There's a lot of classy lines in there.. I just love Will Ferrel and Mark Wahlburg ;) My fave pairing? InuYasha and Kagome.. hands down! ^_^


	19. So What? Babies Cry All The Time!

**Written: November 20th 2012**

**Published: November 27th 2012**

**Theme: Humor/Family/Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #19 So What? Babies Cry All The Time!**

Jack, appointed as the alleged godfather, was obligated to hold Ari - which was the first time that he had been ordered to, much to the convincing of Akiza and Yusei. Not to mention Carly, who continued to go on and on how 'perfect' the baby was.

However, none of them realized how Ari tended to favour people until he actually held her.

Akiza and Yusei sat on the opposite couch, leaning into one another for comfort and romance; clearly not expecting something to happen...

Once Jack was given Ari, he couldn't help but stare at the baby girl. How fortituous that she only had Yusei's blue eyes.. However, Ari did not like being oggled - clearly cowering in sight of the scary man with purple eyes..

Then the crying began... And the once perceived notion that Jack was loved by all was now proven to be false.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Jack.. Maybe Yusei's and Akiza's second baby will take a liking to him. :P**

**Seeker Heart**: Yep, that's totally true! XD There's no way Yusei'll win on his own hehe.. Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Allergies

**Written: November 20th 2012**

**Published: November 27th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #20 Allergies**

It was their first date night - considering that Ari was born four months ago, Akiza and Yusei had next to no alone time at all.. Not that they were complaining of the sort.

However, as mother and father - dressed in their best - waved farewell to their darling, they heard a most peculiar sound. It was a sneeze.

One sneeze turned to half a dozen within moments.

"What's wrong, Ari?" Akiza put her hands on her hips, hugged by her strapless, crimson dress. However, she didn't notice Yusei pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.. inhaling her unique scent.

"I think it might be the perfume," Yusei whispered.

Ari, whose blue eyes gazed toward her father, seemed to agree.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aren't allergies the worst? :P**

**melan anime**: Maybe he does.. maybe he does.. ;) thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it :)

**Seeker Heart**: I really don't blame Ari for thinking he's a sad, strange little man. He has her pity. (Toy story reference FTW!) IF they have a baby, let's hope so! LOL


	21. Oh Baby Please Don't Cry

**Written: November 21st 2012**

**Published: November 28th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #21Oh Baby Please Don't Cry**

It was not surprising when Yusei and Akiza heard their baby girl crying like the world had just ended.

Their first instinct was to calm their precious Ari down and so that was what both doting parents were doing at this particular time of night.

But unlike the previous times, this was the first when both Yusei and Akiza came to Ari's side together... And it was only fitting that a thunderstorm was taking place, which was most likely the reason why Ari was upset.

Akiza gently lifted Ari into her arms. "Come on, sweetie. You'll be sleeping with Mommy and Daddy tonight."

It was a night when they truly felt like they were family...

**:3 :3 :3**

**To be totally honest, I've always liked thunderstorms; it always makes me imagine that it's Odin and Thor training together up there.. LOL!**

**melan anime**: To be honest, I don't even know.. It's not like I'm taking credit about making up the name Ari - although it's not exactly a common name. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: Yeah.. I must have been out of it when I wrote that. LOL.

**SamSam92**: Unfortunately for me, I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to dust and cats. 0_0 But Miroku and Sango are an awesome couple, aren't they? XD


	22. Halo

**Written: November 21st 2012**

**Published: November 29th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #22 Halo**

When Yusei woke up the next morning, he felt like he was in heaven... Feeling the woman of his dreams in his arms, the feeling of their daughter in her arms.. It felt incredible.

"Good morning, Yusei," Akiza whispered, careful to not wake the baby.

Yusei kissed his wife's neck. "Morning," He whispered back, continuing to ravish his beautiful wife...

"As much as I want to continue this, Yusei, but we still have a sleeping baby," She pointed out, as Yusei's arms tightened around her waist. Akiza could tell he relented; he sighed into her neck, his warm breath penetrating her skin.

It was another loving moment for the parents.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Last night it was thunder, this morning it's sunshine! ^_^**

**melan anime**: Huh: I didn't know that. But to be honest with you, I'm not really into that greek mythology.. :P But that sounds kind of interesting though!

**SamSam92**: Thank you so much! And to be honest.. I've kind of had a sucky weekend last week and I'm still kind of low about it :( But other than that, I'm good! :3

**Seeker Heart**: Isn't it the cutest thing ever? Actually, that's a lie: this whole ficlet is adorable. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Happy Anniversary!

**Written: November 22nd 2012**

**Published: November 30th 2012**

**Theme: Romance **

**Rated: K **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #23 Happy Anniversary**

"Happy anniversary, Akiza," Yusei kissed his wife on the cheek, before he handed her roses. Akiza couldn't help but blush; Yusei was perfect.. He was sweet to be giving her flowers, but what mattered most of all was that he remembered their anniversary.

"Thank you." It had been one year. One year since their wedding day.. To Akiza, it felt like it had been a lifetime ago...

"I got you something," Akiza smiled, handing over of what it appeared to be a locket.

Yusei flipped it open... And saw a picture of both Yusei and Akiza together in a romantic embrace...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Totally cute... Now I can't wait to find a man who'll love me like that ;) JK! XD**

**melan anime**: Yep pretty much! Although my family is Norwegian, I kind of believe in Thor.. LOL!

**SamSam92**: Nothing cuter than a picture-perfect family! ^_^ Oh my gosh! You work at a zoo? Awesome! :) Good for you about Zoolights! :)

**Seeker Heart**: Haha, isn't that the worst? XD


	24. Baby Babble

**Written: November 22nd 2012**

**Published: November 30th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #24 Baby Babble**

It was the finest thing in life; bouncing Ari up and down on Akiza's lap. It was at that point, when Akiza's attempts to talk to her daughter did not come back unrequited.

"Mama!"

Akiza gasped, as she turned her baby to glance in her eyes... The eyes that look so much like Yusei's. Ari smiled at her mother.

"Mama!" Ari spoke out again, her chubby arms reaching for the sky.

Much to Akiza's surprise, Ari's first word was mama.. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy about it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I can't make Ari a FULL daddy's girl, can I? XD Akiza has to get some love too! ^_^**

**melan anime**: I have to say this again! I REALLY wish he's real.. :( But I hope there's a guy like him out there.. lol ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**Seeker Heart**: Aww.. thanks for reviewing :3

**SamSam92**: Oh yeah - let's go search for our guys! XD Can't wait to hear from you again! ^_^


	25. Papa?

**Written: November 22nd 2012**

**Published: December 1st 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #25 Papa?...**

As much as Akiza didn't want to disturb her loving husband from his sleep.. she felt it was completely necessary to tell him of her recent discovery. Ari was getting one step closer to talking.

Akiza, with Ari in her arms, sat upon the king-sized mattress. Yusei was sleeping on his stomach, with a sketch of peace and relaxation drawn on his face.

As much as Akiza did not want to wake him up, her daughter did the job just fine. Ari babbled, clamping her petite fingers unto Yusei's arm.

"Mmm," Yusei moaned, starting to awaken from his peaceful slumber. "I was sleeping..."

Akiza leaned close to her husband's ear, practically purring into it. "Our daughter said her first word."

"Papa!"

**:3 :3 :3**

**That's enough to jolt the poor guy out of his half-conscious state. Right? XD**

**SamSam92**: Isn't it so freaking cute!? XD My fave TV shows include: The Big Bang Theory, Family Guy, Phineas & Ferb, The Vampire Diaries. What are yours? :)

**melan anime**: It IS the cutest thing in the world! XD

**Seeker Heart**: Isn't it? Aww! XD Ari is so adorable, I don't even know what to do with her. LOL!


	26. Growing

**Written: November 22nd 2012**

**Published: December 1st 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #26 Growing**

"She's growing more beautiful every day," Yusei said, with a pleasant smile on his face, as he watched his daughter starting to crawl on her hands and knees.

Ari was quite the little explorer; using her new technique as an advantage. She mindlessly babbled on, as though she didn't notice her father, while she slowly crawled toward the opposite side of the room.

Akiza laid her head on his shoulder, the proud parents watching their baby crawl. "She'll turn heads. I promise you that."

"As long as they're not boys, I'm fine with that."

Akiza playfully smacked him on the leg. "She'll be fine. Don't start worrying about that until she's older. But.. I'm glad that she has someone to care for her."

By the look that Yusei was giving her.. she could tell that he agreed.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh boy. Even at this point in the game, Yusei's starting to get paranoid about boys.. But hey, at least he's a caring daddy! ^_^**

**Oh, and I'm starting to take requests for little one-shots in this: I have like 60 other drabbles (literally) and I am starting to lose ideas. :3 **

**melan anime**: Haha. Looks like someone has good listening skills! ^_^

**SamSam92**: OMG NO WAY! I have to be honest, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is like the best! He makes me laugh a lot (so does Carl and Major Monogram). My turn to ask a question: what's your fave animal?

**Seeker Heart**: Of course he didn't. LOL. Thanks for reviewing ;3


	27. Beach Baby

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 2nd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #27 Beach Baby**

"You are going to be the cutest beach baby there, Ari," Akiza gushed to her daughter, who gazed into her mother's eyes curiously and confusedly.

Ari was dressed in a crimson bathing suit with ivory polka dots painted unto it, matching her magenta hair. Ari, to put it simply, looked too adorable...

"And you are, no doubt, the prettiest mother there," Yusei complimented - walking into the living room in a pair of dark blue swimming trunks... Akiza never could stop oggling her husband...

"See something you like?"

Akiza had to admit that she was attracted even more to Yusei when he was cocky...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Now the whole family is off to the beach! ^_^**

**Seeker Heart**: If it were me, I'd assign Slenderman to deal with them ;) But yes, he is a caring, caring daddy! XD

**melan anime**: Yeah well, to him, she's growing so fast. LOL!


	28. I'm Walking On Sunshine

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 2nd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #28 I'm Walking On Sunshine**

"Oh, Yusei, that feels so good," Akiza groaned in delight, feeling Yusei's strong, yet gentle hands rub the sunscreen all over her back. She just loved feeling his hands on her body...

Ari babbled, sitting on the same towel as her father's, while she played with her toys.

However, Yusei still had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself; Akiza looked absolutely gorgeous in the white bikini she was wearing...

"See something you like?"

And of course, Ari laughed at that precise moment. And of course, Yusei couldn't help but slightly blush.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Beach day with the Fudos! ^_^ Something that should be a weekly occurrence, LOL.**

**Guest**: Maybe I've taken that into consideration ;)

**SamSam92**: Um.. didn't I ask what your fave animal was? Hmm.. I'm pretty sure I did. I'm so paranoid lately! LOL

**melan anime**: I think she WANTS a lot more than that.. XD Of course it has to be rated PG around Ari. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: Hehe thanks for reviewing! XD


	29. Sunburns

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 3rd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #29 Sunburns**

After a wonderous time at the beach, consisting of floating within the ocean water with Ari - who apparently enjoyed splashing her mother more times than she could count - and simply laying in the sun, taking in its warmth... The Fudos couldn't help but notice that their only child had a sunburn on her face. Albeit a very small one though.

"I thought I put enough sunscreen on her," Akiza pondered aloud. Ari, still in her father's arms, was just gawking at her - clearly not seeing what the big deal was.

Akiza sighed. "Oh well. But at least she's gained some colour."

Akiza couldn't also help but notice that if Ari had bronze coloured skin..there was no doubt she'd be a clone of her father. She blushed at the thought, but did not notice the curious looks her family was giving her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Can you imagine what Yusei would think if he knew what Akiza was thinking about? LOL!**

**melan anime:**: Yeah, yeah, I thought about doing that.. except I decided white's a better colour. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: Yeah.. poor Yusei indeed! XD

**SamSam92**: OMG! OMG! NO WAY! I LOVE snow leopards! ^_^ Who is your favourite actor, by the way?


	30. Happy Birthday!

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 4th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #30 Happy Birthday**

Tears sprung in Akiza's eyes; of course they weren't saddening tears - they were proud, happy tears. Her little girl was turning one year old.. Time had passed so fast...

Akiza had secretly wanted her baby to remain little (although she couldn't say she was disappointed that she was outgrowing diapers), but that wasn't something that could be granted.

Regardless, Akiza felt like her life was complete - with Yusei holding her lovingly as they watched Ari blow out her candle for the first time. And that gorgeous smile.. Both Yusei and Akiza knew who Ari inherited that earth-shattering smile from..

"Happy birthday, Ari," Akiza kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Happy birthday, Ari," Yusei rubbed his daughter's head affectionately.

It was a birthday that none of them would forget...

**:3 :3 :3**

**One can only guess who gave Ari that smile ;)**

**melan anime**: Don't worry, I WILL keep writing. You give me the inspiration I need! ^_^

**Seeker Heart**: Yeah.. about that? I didn't even take that into account. LOL.


	31. Fears

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 4th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #31 Fears**

To be honest, Akiza was frightened about having a child; she was afraid that they could turn out to be like her.. Someone that had caused pain and suffering. Someone that used their psychic powers for evil... It was something that Akiza briefly wondered upon when she was pregnant with Ari.

Now that Ari was one year old, it became apparent that she was.. showing traits that would have equaled Akiza's when she was a child. But this did not mean Akiza wouldn't accept her; she'd love her for who she was. But this did not stop her from worrying...

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Akiza.

"I don't know if I told you this, but.. I'm afraid that she'll turn out to be like me." She didn't have to say much to make Yusei understand; he knew.

Yusei's lips brushed against her forehead. "That is not a bad thing, Akiza. She has us to protect her."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kind of a legitimate reason to be afraid.. :P**

**melan anime**: Thank you so much! ^_^ You really made my day today :)

**Seeker Heart**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so adorable - just for reviewing! XD


	32. You Smile, I Smile

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 4th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #32 You Smile, I Smile**

It was their first night out in months.. As much as Yusei and Akiza loved Ari, they figured they should make time for themselves as well. After all, romance played the major component of the creation of Ari.

"You look very dashing tonight, Yusei," Akiza smiled, taking a firm hold of her husband's hand.

Yusei laid a hand atop of hers. "And you look rather beautiful, as always."

Akiza giggled. "You always know what to say to a girl."

"As long as you don't lose that gorgeous smile."

**:3 :3 :3**

**According to Yusei, there's no one else that overpowers Akiza's ability to smile :)**

**melan anime**: I know! That's the one thing I hate about anime: complete fiction. The good-looking guys are NEVER real. LOLZ And.. I think I'll take that idea into consideration ;)

**SamSam92**: I KNOW! They're the ideal model parents.. :) And I love YOU even more for reviewing! XD


	33. First Steps

**Written: November 23rd 2012**

**Published: December 5th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #33 First Steps**

Ari was just like her mother; beautiful and determined.

"You can do it, Ari," Yusei encouraged, kneeling down, seeing his baby trying ever so desperately to walk.

Akiza, however, was recording the whole thing on camera.

Ari whined as she fell back down on the ground and that was when she started to cry. As Yusei rushed off to Ari's side, checking over her injury and kissing it, Akiza grinned.

It was moments like these that made parenthood all the more worthwhile; she said it before and she'll say it again.

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! Always nice to have Yusei every step of the way :3**

**melan anime**: According to HIM: she's beautiful, she's lovable! Everything he ever wanted! LOL. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Seeker Heart**: I think they had a good time... ;)


	34. A Day Out

**Written: November 24th 2012**

**Published: December 5th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #34 A Day Out**

A family picnic underneath the azure sky was one way to spend an afternoon. Ari seemed to be the most excited - playing on the emerald grass with her family...

And so Ari played herself to the point of exhaustion, leading her to nap peacefully on Akiza's lap. But it seems like Ari wasn't the only one who was tired...

With a warm, subtle breeze and the sun surrounding her with cheerfulness and warmth, it was hard not to fall asleep out on the green plains.

In the end, Akiza managed to lean against Yusei with Ari tucked in her arms...

**:3 :3 :3**

**A day out with the Fudo family; who wouldn't want to go on that?**

**SamSam92**: Ari is one of the cutest OC's I've ever created! On second thought, she's the only ONE I ever made. LOL. My favourite colour has to be.. pink. What's yours? :3

**melan anime**: He is the perfect father, I agree! :) If I ever encounter a genie, my first wish is that Yusei should become real! XD


	35. Stubborn: Just Like Her Mother?

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #35 Stubborn; Just Like Her Mother?**

"Ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Akiza asked her daughter, who stared back at her.

This occurred every time the Fudo family planned to go visit friends or family; Ari did not like riding in the car, whatsoever.

Yusei sauntered over to Akiza's side, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll get her dressed."

"Thank you."

Now it was Yusei's turn to convince Ari...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Staring contest between Yusei and Ari. Who will win?**

**melan anime**: Count on Yusei to keep them safe... :D And yes, if I hadn't made my point clear enough, he should be real. LOL.

**SamSam92**: I like purple too! Just not as much as I do pink. LOL.


	36. Warning Signs

**Written:** **November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Family/Angst**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #36 Warning Signs**

They should have seen it coming; although Yusei and Akiza briefly talked about the possibility of Ari having powers, they should have been on the look-out.

The first day went like this: Ari had been too stubborn to eat anything off her plate and a wave of psychic energy spread within the kitchen.

Second day: Akiza noticed a peculiar mark on her forearm when she was dressing her.

Which led to the third day...

"I'm just starting to worry, Yusei - she's starting to show her powers."

Yusei ran his fingers through his messy locks of hair. "What are you suggesting?"

Akiza raised her voice. "I'm not suggesting anything, Yusei. She needs someone that can help her with her powers."

Yusei also raised his voice. "She's only one year old, Akiza. We have to take it one step at a time."

"But look what happened to me Yusei! I didn't even know I was psychic until I attacked my father!"

"This won't happen to Ari!"

Then the cries started.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I figured this would happen eventually...**

**melan anime**: Is pink your favourite colour too? :D AWESOME! XD But I also like blue because it reminds me of Yusei's eyes.. LOL.


	37. Fears Part 2

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Family/Angst **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #37 Fear**

Both Akiza and Yusei stopped in their tracks once they reached Ari's room.

Akiza felt fear.. Her heartbeat was drastically increasing as she saw her baby lash out..

"Ari, it's Mommy," Akiza stepped closer to her daughter, who was still crying like the world had ended.

She used her own powers to soothe Ari, who was no doubt feeling confused...

Once Akiza reached the crib, she swooped in and held her daughter.

"Please don't cry anymore, Ari," Akiza sobbed.. It was at that time when Yusei held them both gently and protectively...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Hope it wasn't too emotional for you guys.. I know it kind of made me a little sad when writing it.**


	38. I Won't Give Up

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #38 I Won't Give Up**

Later on that night, words needed to be said. Ari was fast asleep, of course, which left Yusei and Akiza to do as they pleased.

The conversation itself was going to prompt a response from Yusei, who was holding Akiza tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Akiza apologized. "Just seeing Ari like that made me think about my past."

"It's okay, Akiza. Like I promised before, we'll protect her."

Akiza nuzzled further into the warmth that Yusei was offering her. "Then I won't give up either."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kissey-kissey, everything's back to normal.. for the time being :P**


	39. No Desert

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #39 No Desert**

Ari was definitely a stubborn baby. A baby who started to take advantage of her family with her adorable features to get what she desired. Such as ice cream.

"No, Ari. You have to eat first," Yusei chastised his toddler, who pouted in response to his rejection.

Seeing that her dad wouldn't change his mind, Ari had to change tactics. Crying always got what she wanted...

But seeing that didn't work either, Ari, once again, frowned, but not before opening her lips to get a taste of her food that Yusei gave to her.

Who said that Yusei couldn't handle this one?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like Yusei wins this battle :)**


	40. Busy

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #40 Busy**

Now that Ari was a year and four months old now, Akiza figured that her maternity leave was over and done with. As much as she hated being away from her family, it was her job to take care of others, yearning for help, in the hospital. She was worried to say the least that Ari may lash out again; there was never a guarantee when she'd display her powers. But Akiza was lucky to have a husband who'd help with her every step of the way.

"Mama!" Ari ran into her mother's office, heading to the very person that she wanted to see. Yusei came into the room just a few short moments later.

"Mama's busy, Ari," Yusei said, lifting Ari into his strong arms.

Akiza gave her daughter a wave and blew a kiss. "See you two later."

It was times like these that made Akiza contemplate quitting... Sometimes.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like Ari's quite the little athlete ;)**


	41. Cuteness Overload

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #41 Cuteness Overload**

Akiza yawned. She had one long day at work, as usual, but at least she only had to deal with regular check-ups. Her motivation to get through the day was Yusei and Ari, who'd no doubt miss her like she was planning to leave for good. Considering that she was a daddy's girl, she had been warming up to Akiza too - now, no one could tell who Ari loved more.

As Akiza briskly walked through the living room, she almost didn't notice the pair sleeping on the couch.

Akiza smiled; Yusei was lying on the couch with Ari sleeping on top of his chest. His hands were gently placed on her back to support her. Both of them wore peaceful expressions.. Where was the good ol' camera when you needed it?

**:3 :3 :3**

**That's your motivation for now on, Akiza ;)**


	42. Cruel Implications

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #42 Cruel Implications**

The thing about having Jack as a friend, you would never know what he'd say; whether if it was an insult or something even remotely close to being a compliment.

"So this baby is a witch after all," Jack shrugged his shoulders, as though he weren't really surprised.

Akiza was about to retort but her husband, kindly, stepped up to defend Ari's honour by deflecting the discussion of children elsewhere. "So when are you and Carly having a child?"

You should have seen the look on Jack's face.

**:3 :3 :3**

**When I say cruel implications, I really mean that Yusei had one and Jack had zero. LOL.**


	43. Storytelling

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #43 Storytelling**

Fairytales.. Something that Yusei had no knowledge of. But seeing that a good way to send Ari off to sleep was to read a book on such fantasies, Yusei wasn't going to ask any questions.

However, Ari did not want to be read a fairytale: she clearly wanted her father to tell her a good story.

He decided to tell her how he met her mother **(1)**...

And Yusei went on to reminesce past memories, all without knowing that Akiza was waiting outside of Ari's bedroom door.

**:3 :3 :3**

**1) Hehe. How I Met Your Mother. Haven't seen it, but I heard it's good. LOL.**


	44. Remember When?

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #44 Remember When?**

Once Ari was fast asleep, Akiza then chose the moment to enter. "Yusei?" She asked quietly, noting how.. fatherly and proud Yusei was while tending to Ari.

"Akiza, what are you doing up?" Yusei kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I couldn't help but hear a certain memory pop up in conversation," Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck, before they shared a passionate kiss.

"You heard that, huh?" Yusei chuckled, as his lips started to attach themselves to her neck.

"If you actually saved me first... Would we have Ari?"

Yusei gave Akiza another loving kiss on the lips. "Doesn't matter now. But it's a curious thought."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Hmm.. eavesdropping much, Akiza? XD**


	45. I Don't Like Her

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #45 I Don't Like Her**

"So why don't you like her again?" Yusei asked his furious wife, who was busy folding laundry.

"There are a million reasons why I don't like her. For one, she kept oggling you."

Akiza's jealousy was cute, but it was not necessary. Yusei kissed Akiza's neck. "But she's a nice woman and she can easily help Ari while you're gone."

"That's precisely my point."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Apparently hiring a young baby-sitter won't sit well with Akiza; better call the parents!**


	46. Motorbike Blues

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #46 Motorbike Blues**

For old times' sake, Yusei was feeling nolstagic. Although he felt that his life was complete, he still missed the good old days turbo dueling... Yusei found himself in the garage, taking a look at his motorbike.

"Papa!" Ari interrupted, steadily sauntering her way to her dad.

Yusei still felt pride whenever Ari called him papa.. However, as much as he'd like to think this out more, his daughter miraculously yelled in excitement. Ari pointed at the bike and she appeared to like it.

He knew what he was going to give her for her sixteenth birthday.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww yeah, can you imagine Ari riding a motorcycle? Who knows, maybe she'll play a children's card game on a motorcycle! XD**


	47. Submission

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #47 Submission**

Jack and Crow wondered, briefly, who wore the pants in the Fudo household. By witnessing how Akiza cussed Yusei out and then kissing him, it was very curious.

"Better luck next time, Yusei. Maybe next time, she'll get the frying pan," Crow joked.

"I don't think it'll come to that," Yusei replied.

Yusei knew Akiza better than anyone else, after all.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If Akiza wants a kiss, she wants a kiss! ^_^**


	48. Girls' Day In

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #48 Girls' Day In**

"Apparently your daddy's leaving us to hang out with his friends," Akiza sighed, as her baby girl played with her blocks. Ari then looked up, noticing how lonesome her mother must be.

Ari wobbled over to her mother. "Ga." She handed Akiza a red block.

Akiza grinned. If there was anything to help her take her mind off things, it was Ari. In fact, it was about time that the two of them had to spend time together.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't worry, Akiza - Ari's there to keep you company :3**


	49. Uh-Uh, You Ain't Leavin'

**Written: November 25th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #49 Uh-Uh, You Ain't Leavin'**

Akiza was busy rocking her baby to sleep when she heard the front door close. It was nearly 9:00.. Akiza wondered what the heck him and the boys were up to.

"Yusei, you're soaked," Akiza noted the wet appearance of her husband. "No doubt you're cold too. But where have you been?"

Yusei smiled. "Sorry ma'am, me and the boys were just riding."

Akiza knew that he missed those days... "Well right now, you're on Daddy duty, while I'll run you a hot bath." Akiza kissed Yusei briefly on the cheek before handing Ari over to him.

Considering that Ari loved to swim, she didn't like being held by something wet.

**:3 :3 :3**

**We can all imagine what that means. LOL.**


	50. Kiss The Cook

**Written: November 26th 2012**

**Published: December 6th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #50 Kiss The Cook**

While Ari was settled in her high-chair, Akiza was busy cooking bacon and eggs. Considering she never got to cook as much as she should have, Akiza knew that she'd make it up. Especially since she never had work on Sunday mornings..

Yusei walked into the kitchen, kissing his Ari on the forehead before making his way to his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

Before Akiza could say anything, Ari bursted out in tears. It appeared that she didn't like being ignored.

**:3 :3 :3**

**What a little attention seeker! ^_^**


	51. Off To The Park!

**Written: November 28th 2012**

**Published: December 7th 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #51 Off To The Park!**

Although Yusei couldn't make it for their family fun day at the park, Akiza was still happy to continue on with Ari by her side.

Ari cooed happily in her stroller, as Akiza continued to briskly walk toward the one place that made her daughter happy.

"Ready to play?" Akiza asked, as she led her to the swing-set. Ari, now knowing where their destination was, immediately raised her arms - blubbering in a demanding tone. She wanted to be pushed!

Akiza chuckled. Ari could be quite the princess. Akiza carried her daughter from the stroller and placed her into the baby swing. Ari laughed in delight, as her mother gently pushed her on the swing.

"That's a beautiful baby you have there."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Uh-oh, here comes trouble - here comes a guy who wants to flirt with Akiza!**

**melan anime**: Yep - Ari does not like to share ;)

**Guest**: SURPRISE! XD It's not over yet! Thanks for reviewing

**SamSam92**: Surprise for you! It's not done! XD I haven't watched Fruits Basket yet.. but I will soon. Have you watched The Other Guys yet? XD


	52. Appearances Are Deceiving

**Written: November 28th 2012**

**Published: December 7th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #52 Appearances Are Deceiving**

"Excuse me?" Akiza raised an eyebrow, noting the man standing next to her. He was tall and lanky, he had dark hair that reached the end of his cheekbones in tussles and his eyes sparkled. Not exactly someone that would like to keep a high profile.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say that she looks just as lovely as you."

Akiza narrowed her eyes. "Yes, well, she's more like her father."

Ari, however, was oblivious to the fact that a strange man was hitting on her mother.

**:3 :3 :3**

**You never know what kind of people turn up at the park. :P**

**DiosSegador9898**: Yeah.. you'd think you'd know that, but this guy is just creepy 0_0


	53. How Was Your Day

**Written: November 28th 2012**

**Published: December 8th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #53 How Was Your Day**

By the time Akiza put her daughter in for a much-needed nap, Yusei had come back - completely filled with stress.

Akiza noticed her husband lying down on the master bedroom king-sized bed. Akiza bit her lip; she better go and cheer him up...

"Yusei?" She layed next to him, rubbing his back gently. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes..I'm just tired. But how was your day?"

Akiza massaged Yusei's scalp, noting how he started to relax under her touch. "Ari and I went to the park, played on the swings for a little bit, then going down the slide."

"That sounds a lot better than the day I had," Yusei chuckled. "But I promise I'll come with you guys next time."

All in all, that was probably the best idea.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Yusei - having to deal with a last-minute situation instead of spending Sunday with his family :(**

**melan anime**: I KNOW! It's creepy and disturbing.. luckily Ari didn't seem to be paying attention at the time...

**SamSam92**: Haha if Yusei was there... then yes, the stare that says 'back off!' would have happened.. LOL!

**Seeker Heart**: Ari could have used her psychic powers but then again, she's too young to start controlling them. (shrugs shoulders) I guess she just has to do it the old-fashioned way: hissing and crying.


	54. Peek-A-Boo!

**Written: November 28th 2012**

**Published: December 8th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #54 Peek-A-Boo!**

Ari was not in a good mood; no matter what Akiza did, she couldn't make her baby girl happy. It was frustrating to say the least...

"What's the matter?" Yusei asked, noticing how his young daughter crossed her arms and the mad expression written all over her facial features.

Akiza rubbed her temples. "Ever since Ari woke up from her nap, she hasn't been in the best of moods." Yusei kissed her on the lips.

"I'll try. You go up and get some rest. You look tired." Yusei took a seat across from Ari. He knew exactly how to cheer her up...

Ari glanced at him from the corner of her eye, as he covered his face. "Where's Daddy?"

But it seemed to have the opposite effect; Ari was extremely frightened when he 'appeared' and 'disappeared' numerous times. And so the crying began...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Again, poor Yusei.. doing everything he can. At least he's making an effort!**

**SamSam92**: No, I'm thinking Yusei had a better day; he probably didn't have a creepy person try to hit on him. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: I get stressed out like all the time.. good thing I have fanfiction to help me calm down! LOL ;)


	55. Family Portrait

**Written: November 28th 2012**

**Published: December 8th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #55 Family Portrait**

Akiza was certain her face was going to melt.. After twenty minutes of endless poses - or rather, smiling for the camera - Akiza felt like she couldn't take anymore. But she had to grin and bear this (no pun intended).

But with Yusei by her side, and with Ari tucked in the middle, Akiza knew she would be okay.

"Okay guys, last picture. Can you smile for us one more time, Ari?"

If there was any smile that was precious than anything else in the world, it belonged to Ari.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Akiza, I've had the same problem when I was young..**

**melan anime**: Ari, if your daddy plays peek-a-boo, you better cheer up! LOLZ. But at least he actually tried... :P

**DiosSegador9898**: Well your 'creeper detector' is right: the creepy guy will return later on...


	56. Excuse Me?

**Written: November 29th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #56 Excuse Me?**

Yusei, indeed, got to make up for his absense at the park with his family. He had the pleasure to taking Ari to grocery-shop.

And so there he was, placing Ari in the seat of the cart (who was cooing quite cheerfully), while he took a quick glance at the list. But he had yet to notice a man strolling up to him.

"Excuse me?"

Yusei looked toward the man who tried to catch his attention. Yusei narrowed his eyes; this man had dark hair that reached past his cheekbones in waves. He was tall, lanky and pale.. Not the sort of man that didn't want to stand out from crowd.

"I couldn't help but notice.. are you her father?"

Yusei scrunched his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**It's the creepy guy again! o_0**

**Seeker Heart**: I know, right? Ah... (sighs dreamilly) Can't imagine anything more cute!

**melan anime**: Thank you so much! :D


	57. Unpredictable

**Written: November 29th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #57 Unpredictable**

"I apologize if that sounds questionable, but.." the man shrugged his shoulders. "I feel for you, bud. Being divorced -"

Yusei interrupted. "What? I'm not divorced." Yusei pronounced slowly, not quite sure what this guy wanted.

The stranger blinked. "Well, it sure didn't look that way. After all, the lady looked like she needed some company."

Ari whined, not liking how this man was talking to her daddy. Yusei picked his daughter up from the cart, holding her close. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-"

"Let me explain this to you; I am married, and that woman you supposedly saw is my wife."

Ari seemed to understand; she clapped her tiny hands, pleased that her dad was telling this guy off.

After this, Yusei wasn't even sure what kind of encounter he'll go through next.

**:3 :3 :3**

**The creepy guy's gone now guys! ^_^**

**melan anime**: There's no way in heck this guy will bother anyone else again ;)


	58. Uppie!

**Written: November 29th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #58 Uppie!**

Sometimes, Yusei could not understand the language of babies. But he did not have a problem with it. To be honest, he found it quite cute - how they talked. It was like they had their own language..

But Ari was someone that had spent great time trying to demand something. Yet that depended on the mood...

As Yusei finished placing the rest of the unpaid groceries on the check-out counter, he heard Ari calling out to him.

"Adorable sweetheart, isn't she?" The clerk winked, causing Yusei to nod in response.

This time, Yusei felt a hand tug on his sleeve. Turning around, he saw Ari's hands lift themselves in the air - reaching out to him. "Uppie!"

Yusei chuckled. "Okay." As soon as Ari was in his arms, he could tell that she wanted more.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nobody can resist Ari's cuteness! :3**


	59. How Was Your Day Part 2

**Written: November 29th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Family/Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #59 How Was Your Day? Part II**

"So how was shopping?" Akiza asked, as she fed baby Ari.

Yusei shrugged his shoulders. "Exciting, to say the least."

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Really? What made it so exciting?"

Yusei winked toward Ari, with a smile resembling a mischievous child. "Let's just say she managed to woo everyone in the store."

Akiza smirked. "Well, she's just like her father in that way. Very much charming."

**:3 :3 :3**

**It seems like Yusei can't see the resemblance. LOL.**


	60. Baby

**Written: November 29th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #60 Baby**

Ari was crying. Again. But considering that she was in the car, in her adorable little baby-seat, it was perfectly understandable. It was quite apparent Ari hated travelling long distances.

Akiza tried desperately to calm her, but to no avail, she failed miserably.

However, Yusei turned up the radio, wondering if music would calm the stubborn child down.

To Akiza's surprise, the song was 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. And to Yusei's surprise, Ari started giggling, nestling into the comfort of her seat.

Yusei squeezed Akiza's hand. It seemed like Ari had a taken to the famous pop star.

**:3 :3 :3**

**No dialogue this time around! XD**


	61. Concerned Citizen

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #61 Concerned Citizen**

"Did someone harass you at the park?" Yusei asked, as Akiza was rocking Ari to sleep.

Once her darling baby was fast asleep, she gently placed Ari into her crib - covering her with a fluffy, warm blanket. Next, her attentions were solely focused on Yusei. "Pardon?"

Yusei took a deep breath in. "Did someone do anything to you at the park?"

Akiza blinked. Then she smiled. "There's no need to worry, Yusei. I told the guy that I'm married."

He sighed in relief. It was then that Akiza wondered what the real problem was. "Is everything alright with you?"

"I was just worried."

Akiza kissed Yusei on the cheek. "No need to be. I chose you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei, Akiza is never gonna leave you.. I hope you know that now!**

**Jayen**: Umm... if you don't like Justin Bieber, that's fine, so thanks for reviewing...

**Seeker Heart**: Yep, pretty much! XD

**melan anime**: I think it was just last resort.. nothing else calmed her down. LOL.


	62. What?

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 9th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #62 What?**

"You know, maybe it's time that Ari should start sleeping in a bed." That was the first thing that Akiza said, after her darling daughter decided to barge in their room while they were.. keeping their marriage alive. The broadest way to put it, she supposed.

"Are you still.. upset about that?" Yusei rubbed her shoulders, before laying kisses on each of them.

"About the fact that she blurted an extremely inappropriate word? Yes," Akiza scoffed.

Yusei sighed. "I guess this means you'll be having a talk with Crow tomorrow?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Uncle Crow - such a bad influence on Ari XD**

**melan anime**: Yusei is the perfect man! Hmm. So you want him to be more jealous? I think I can arrange that.. :)

**SamSam92**: Hehe.. XD

**Gotta be Annoying**: Hehe - great penname! :D Anyways, thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it! I know: Yusei is pretty much my dream man.. if only he were real in deed.


	63. Old Times' Sake

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 10th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #63 Old Times' Sake**

It was late at night when Akiza found the side of their bed empty and cold. She quietly sauntered off the bed, making her way to the living room in a slow pace.

"Yusei?" She called out softly.

There was no doubt he'd be in the garage...

"Yusei?" Akiza called out once more, as she entered it. She then noticed him cleaning his motorcycle. Akiza made her way to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You okay?"

Yusei kissed her palm. "Yes. I was just reminescing."

"I think you've done enough for tonight. Let's go back to bed," Akiza urged.

"Let's," Yusei said suggestively, before he started to carry his wife bridal style.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh the memories.. they never want to leave!**

**DiosSegador9898**: Crow can't ever learn his lesson. LOL. But he is lucky that Akiza didn't blow it out of proportion. :P

**queenvirgo870**: Yeah, but he'll just get it dirty again... most likely. LOL.

**melan anime**: Okay, I didn't know what else to put there! that one shot was rated k.. let's just say he was joking around with her and she was listening in on something he said (not for her ears)... Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: Something VERY inappropriate. that's what it was. hehe..


	64. Harassment 101

**Written: December 10th 2012**

**Published: December 10th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #64 Harassment 101**

"Can I help you with something?" Akiza asked, noting a group of teenaged boys (or possibly even young adults) hanging close by her as she sat on a bench near the park, where her husband was feeding the ducks with Ari at the pond.

"No but we can help you," One of the guys laughed.

Akiza blushed with embarrassment as they neared closer to her.

"I think the lady would like you to leave her alone," Yusei, with Ari in his arms, stated. He handed Ari over to Akiza, who was eager to see her mother. Then, Yusei turned around to see the ticked off stares.

"What do you know what the lady wants?"

Yusei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Because she's my wife. Now let me say this again. Back off."

Akiza couldn't help but sigh dreamily, as her husband defended her honour.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This one-shot was requested by dear ****melan anime****: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**SamSam92**: I KNOW! It's my fantasy... :) My favourite food? Pizza.. what's yours? :D

**EmoticonOverload18**: And my proceeds are going to effective cleaning tools for Crow. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gotta be Annoying**: And I love you so much for reviewing! :D


	65. The Talk

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 11th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #65 The Talk**

"Let's just hope she won't bring many boys to the house."

Akiza was confused. "Why not? Is there a problem with Ari's taste in men?"

Yusei sighed. "It's not her possible taste in men that bothers me."

The blush on his cheeks was a pretty obvious sign of what he had in mind.

Akiza kissed him on the cheek. "You don't need to worry about that for a long time. Maybe fifteen years."

He was just so cute when he was overprotective.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Isn't he ever so cute? XD**

**melan anime**: Yeah, I written that for you! ^_^ Akiza is indeed lucky that she has him.. (sighs)

**Gotta be Annoying**: He definitely doesn't like creepy men in general.. I don't either. LOL.

**Guest**: I'll see what I can do ;)

**SamSam92**: White rice you say? I think it's alright.. :P If only all creepy men took Yusei's warnings seriously.. then the world will be a better place!

**EmoticonOverload18**: I think you mean that ME and Yusei would be bestest buddies. Just joking! ^_^ But yes, it'd be the best thing in the world if all people were like Yusei.. well, not literally. LOL.


	66. Daycare?

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 11th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #66 Daycare?**

"So I've been thinking.." Akiza said, cozying up to her husband, who held her protectively in his arms...

"Hmm?" Yusei groaned, slowly starting to awaken.

"I think it's time for Ari to go to daycare."

Yusei opened his azure eyes completely, meeting the beautiful almond hues of his wife. "Are you sure?"

Akiza bit her lip. "She's.. growing up to be a bit of a troublemaker you know. Plus we'll both be busy with work and who's going to watch her?"

"I suppose you have a point."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari, Ari, Ari. What are they going to do with you? LOL**

**EmoticonOverload18**: YES! We are the three amigos! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**melan anime**: Cute as a baby panda! ^_^ Am I right? XD

**Gotta be Annoying**: It is very typical.. Unfortunately for me, I have no guys chasing after me. LOL.


	67. Where!

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 12th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #67 Where?!**

There were no daycares in Neo Domino City that would take special cases; in other words, since Ari had displayed psychic powers, it was evident that Ari was not accepted. Psychics were not known to be kind - according to every spokesperson at every daycare centre that Akiza spoke to. If Ari had been born a normal child, there was no doubt they would have accepted her...

This prejudice against psychics was not acceptable - in both Yusei's and Akiza's minds. Akiza took it the hardest - feeling let down after every other call. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't help but be afraid for her little girl.. If this was what it was like for daycare, what would it be like in school?

"Akiza?" Yusei's heart went out to her.. He would never let Akiza feel abandoned and unloved ever again, nor would he let the same thing happen to Ari. But seeing her tears caused his own heart to shatter.

"What are we going to do? If we can't find a daycare.."

Yusei gently rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out together."

If there was one thing that Akiza was grateful for, apart from Ari, was that she had Yusei...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei's always there for Akiza. Aww!**

**melan anime**: WHAT? Baby pandas are so cute! Just like Yusei! XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: He sounds like the cutest kid ever ;) And you write awesome reviews! ^_^

**Seeker Heart**: Yep - a father's love will always remain with you.. Actually, let me rephrase that into a 'good father'. :P And it is a big step for Ari, but she can do it! :D

**Gotta be Annoying**: Of course he's so overprotective - Yusei wouldn't be the same without his overprotectiveness. LOL.

**SamSam92**: If you mess with Yusei, you may as well start praying that you'll live.. hehe.


	68. Tough Choices

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 12th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #68 Tough Choices**

It was a hard enough farewell as it was.

Turned out that Yusei and Akiza found a daycare - in Kyoto - that specialized in the caring of psychic children. It was as though they were the only city that openly accepted the presence of psychics, who were treated as equals.

Yusei and Akiza both decided that this was best for Ari.. Even if that meant they had to move.

Tears of sadness flowed down Akiza's cheeks as she hugged her parents, and Carly (who happened to be the most affected {obviously} between her and Jack) made her promise to call every once in a while.

Yusei and Akiza knew that they would never stay in this town forever.. there were too many memories. Some of them good, but a lot of memories were bad.

This was going to be the start of their new lives.

**:3 :3 :3**

**No dialogue this time either! Oh well, maybe next chapter.. **

**DiosSegador9898**: Unfortunately that's true... :(

**EmoticonOverload18**: Thank you very much! XD Oh man, you totally thought about that before I did! I wish I was Ari's babysitter... LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: I know - I was pretty much crying the time I was writing it.. :(

**melan anime**: To be honest, I play a lot of Zoo Tycoon so yes, that's how I think they're so adorable. LOL.

**LadyRosalie29**: "***** back off!" I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help but laugh at that. Hehe... But it was awesome to hear from you! ^_^


	69. Better In Time

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 13th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #69 Better In Time**

"I'm going to miss everyone," Akiza sighed heavilly, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. She didn't know it would be this hard.. saying goodbye to everyone she loved.

Yusei wrapped his arm around her. "So am I. But we're going to get through it." Yusei always knew what to say.

Ari was sleeping peacefully, like the innocent angel that she was...

"She looks so cute," Akiza smiled, looking into the backseat to check on her baby.

"Just like you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Things will get better for them.. :P**

**EmoticonOverload18**: I think it will have its challenges.. maybe it will be fun ;) And your reviews make my day too! ^_^

**melan anime**: Yeah, I know.. super sad right? As long as they have each other, I think they will be.

**DiosSegador9898**: Yeah... sounds tough right? But they should be okay!

**Gotta be Annoying**: I'm really sad too, but it's for the best.. isn't it?


	70. Introductions

**Written: November 30th 2012**

**Published: December 13th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #70 Introductions**

"Hello, you must be the Fudos. I am Director Ayumi Hayazawa," A woman, appearing to be in her mid-thirties, smiled warmly in their direction as she shaked each of their hands. "And this must be Ari. What a gorgeous little girl you are." Ari, not used to strangers up close, nuzzled further into her mother's chest.

"So.. there's no problem with her -"

Director Hayazawa shook her head. "We are perfectly happy to have her here."

Yusei and Akiza shared a small smile.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Looks like they don't have anything to worry about! ^_^**

**Seeker Heart**: They will be okay; they have each other and that's what matters! :)

**EmoticonOverload18**: You're right about one thing.. Ari will make friends in daycare ;)

**Gotta be Annoying**: IT WILL WORK OUT! :)

**melan anime**: They will be okay! Thanks for reviewing :)


	71. Special Drabble: Angel

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published: December 14th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Special Drabble: Angel**

When a massacre occurs.. it affects the heart of those who care..

When Akiza Fudo had heard that twenty children had been slaughtered.. tears immediately slipped down her cheeks... She immediately feared that there was a possibility that this could happen to her daughter..

"Akiza," Yusei noted the devastated expression on his wife's face, as well as the tears..

He immediately embraced her, giving her all the love that he could possibly muster..

"I'm afraid for Ari, Yusei. I'm afraid that..." Akiza sobbed.

"Akiza, you are a good mother; there's no doubt that Ari will feel safer than anywhere else than with us."

**:3 :3 :3**

**When I heard what happened in Conneticut this morning, I was truly upset.. Those poor children.. This chapter is a dedication for this.. **

**melan anime**: You can tell whether or not if a person's smile is really genuine.. And it appears that their smiles are! :)

**Seeker Heart**: She is a very nice lady: there is nothing psychotic or judgmental about her.. :)

**EmoticonOverload18**: They were super lucky they found a daycare that accepted pyschic children! My favourite food? That'd have to be.. pizza. LOL.

**The Man With Imagination**: You sound like you were running an Olympic race. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gotta be Annoying**: She loves both of her parents equally! ^_^ I know that Ari will have plenty of fun.. Just you read it.. ;)

**SamSam92**: Aww, thank you very much! I have to say that my favourite holiday.. is Christmas. Because we all spend time with family we haven't seen in a long time! :) How about you?


	72. Terrible Twos

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 15th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #71 Terrible Twos**

"So how was she today?" Akiza asked, as a fellow daycare worker handed a very sleepy Ari over to Akiza.

The worker, named Ayu, smiled. "Well, she's quite the little angel but sometimes, she's.."

"A little brat?" Akiza chuckled.

Ayu also laughed, but sheepishly. "That's one way to put it."

Yusei kissed Akiza's cheek. "Well, we just have a little girl entering the terrible two's."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Terrible twos is right! XD**

**Gotta be Annoying**: I am so sorry - I didn't even mean to make you depressed! :O But thank you so much for reviewing!

**melan anime**: Nothing will ever happen to Ari and Akiza while Yusei's around!

**SamSam92**: YES: I LOVE seeing the Christmas lights! They are so pretty.. :)

**Seeker Heart**: When I heard about it on the radio, I felt so sad.. I've heard that it was the SON of one of the elementary teachers that did it. That kind of made me angry... Thanks for reviewing!


	73. Mommy And Me

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 15th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #72 Mommy And Me**

"So, we have our annual Mommy and Me day coming up next week, if you are interested," Ayu proposed.

Akiza bit her lip. "Oh. Well, I would love to come, but I'm afraid I'm swamped with work."

Ayu smiled. "Well, that's quite alright. But how about you, Mr. Fudo? Will you plan to come in your wife's absense?"

Yusei couldn't help but blush. He then felt his wife's hand squeeze his own gently, a sign of silent support.

"Sure. Sounds like a fun day." Yusei prayed that no one would hit on him...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Hehe - sounds like Yusei'll have his hands full! XD**

**melan anime**: Yep - she's just one of those kids you just have to love. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: I think of it as an.. Aritude. XD

**SamSam92**: The one holiday that I don't tend to like anymore is Halloween. I end up getting a LOT of cavities from eating too much of the candy I collect. Hehe.


	74. Requested Drabble: Daddy And Me

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published: December 15th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble Request: Daddy And Me**

Yusei gladly would have had the mothers hit on him consistently rather than enduring their.. questionable gazes.

"Excuse me?" A woman, probably in her thirties, walked straight up to Yusei.

Ari whimpered, nuzzling into her father for comfort.

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked politely, as he began rubbing his daughter's back gently.

"I'm not sure if you've received the memo, that it is a Mommy and Me -"

"Well, I think you know how it is. When you have a spouse working consistently throughout the week and another spouse is willing to attend any function that they themselves can't."

Yusei's wish for the mothers to hit him - conveniently at best - had come true. One of them, a brunette, smiled. "I bet she's lucky to have you."

It was at that time that Ari started to interrupt. "Dada!"

Yusei couldn't help but smile weakly toward the other women..

**:3 :3 :3**

**As you may have noticed, this was a requested one-shot - by ****The Man with Imagination****: I hoped that you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Guest**: Yep, pretty much! LOL. Thanks for reviewing :)

**The Man with Imagination**: I hoped that this one fulfilled your expectations! ^_^


	75. And A Cow Goes

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 15th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #73 And A Cow Goes...**

"And the cow goes, what, Ari?" Akiza asked her daughter, who looked deep in thought. She pointed to the picture of the cow, before her azure eyes flickered back to her mother's - wanting to make sure.

"Yep, that's the cow. But does it go 'ruff'?"

Ari shook her head, her lips starting to form a pout. "Moo! Moo!"

Akiza laughed. She couldn't help but feel proud that her daughter was growing up to be a smart girl. Maybe it wasn't too early to start minimal education...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Ari, you're just too cute! XD**

**The Man with Imagination**: YAY BROWNIES! Thank you so much! XD And thanks for reviewing :)

**melan anime**: Yes, well, people just love to say the obvious. Hehe.. And happy birthday! :)

**EmoticonOverload18**: Yes.. it truly made me sad when I heard about that.. I hear it is the most violent massacre when it came to children. :( But onto a positive topic.. Yusei is so loyal! :D

**YukiAndKyleKessler**: Yeah, but that experience made him stronger.. LOL.


	76. Push-Up Pal

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 16th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #74 Push-Up Pal**

Apparently, Yusei kept his physique (as handsome as it ever was) by doing push-ups in the morning. That could be the reason why Akiza found herself alone some mornings - precisely six in the morning. But heck, she wasn't complaining...

When Yusei was busy performing his push-ups, he scarcely noticed that his daughter climbed atop of his back, sitting on it patiently.

"Looks like someone wants to motivate you," Akiza chuckled, leaning against the doorway.

Yusei smiled. "Looks like I've got myself a personal coach."

Ari giggled and clapped her hands. Then she started to grab a part of Yusei's hair. He better go straight to work.

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! Ari, you better tug on his hair - for the sake of his handsome physique ;)**

**EmoticonOverload18**: Well, I like some Hot Chelle Rae, Puddle of Mudd, Hedley, Nicelback, Within Temptation, Alyssa Reid, Trading Yesterday.. What about you? :)

**Guest**: You are so precious just for reviewing! XD

**melan anime**: Ari is so going to turn out to be mischievous one day.. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: Hmm. Maybe up to 130. :P We'll see...


	77. Christmas Cute

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 17th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #75 Christmas Cute**

"Come on, Ari, don't you want to sit on Santa's knee?" Akiza sighed, noting how her favourite daughter hid behind her daddy's leg in fear that the man in red would hurt her.

"He's not going to hurt you." Ari looked like she was tempted to believe her father's words, and so she did, as Yusei carried her to sit on the jolly man's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho! What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked kindly, but Ari did not take it so well...

She started to cry within moments before the picture was taken.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Ari.. ;P To her, Santa Clause is apparently evil.. :P**

**The Man With Imagination**: Thank you so much! XD And yes, it goes up to 130.. The end feels so near. LOL.

**EmoticonOverload18**: I think I was speaking for the both of us.. LOL. And the genre? Oh god, I don't think I like a specific one.. It kind of changes each day. Hehe..

**Seeker Heart**: At first, when I read 'crouch' I thought you meant something else... (blushes in embarrassment) LOL.

**melan anime**: Yep: it's very good! XD Otherwise, Akiza'd just force him to go the gym. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: Yusei's hair is like the supreme god of the household. XD At least, that's what Ari thinks. Hehe.

**SamSam92**: She's already remarkable, as you can tell. Haha.. XD


	78. Requested Drabble: Jack The Babysitter

**Written: December 17th 2012**

**Published: December 17th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Requested Drabble: Jack The Babysitter**

"I don't understand why you wanted me to come all the way out here to just babysit your kid," Jack growled in displeasure.

Yusei tried hard to keep a straight face... "Well, Carly made a very interesting point; we never see you guys anymore."

Jack rolled his eyes, all the more obvious that he was not happy with the current situation.

"Yusei, are you ready to go?" Akiza walked into the room, wearing a gorgeous strapless cocktail dress, whilst brushing her shoulder-length magenta locks.

"Yeah, just giving Jack the rundown," Yusei snapped out of his gaze, giving her a reassuring smile.

"All I have to do is watch the kid."

Yusei could have gone out of his way to tell him that it was not going to be easy.. Granted that he trusted him to look after his daughter... But... it seemed like Jack wouldn't take the words so kindly.

**:3 :3 :3**

"No," Ari's sapphire eyes flared angrilly, as she tried to cross her arms, while looking up at the menace who tried telling her what to do. She didn't like what he had in mind...

"I'll have you know that I am the boss, and you will listen to my rules," Jack glowered back, clearly stating that this kid was getting on his last nerves.

"No!" Ari screeched back defiantly, before walking to the living room couch and climbing it.

Jack rolled his eyes. Such a stubborn little child...

"You will go to bed," Jack's lavender eyes glowed, staring into Ari's.

"No," Ari whimpered, as tears started to form in her eyes.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Uppie!" Ari demanded.

Jack tried hard not to sigh in exasperation.. It hadn't been an hour since his little argument with the kid and now she was demanding something from him?

"Uppie!" Ari declared, once again, raising her hands to the sky.

"No," Jack sneered, then noted the wounded expression written all over Ari's facial features.

Then she started to cry...

"Alright, fine," Jack growled, clearly upset about losing the argument with her.. But it wasn't as if anyone else were here to witness what he was about to do.

He quickly grabbed the child, then placed her on his lap, bouncing his knee up and down. Ari squealed in delight.

If this was all it took to please the kid... then by all means, he should keep going.

**:3 :3 ;3**

"Storee," Ari said, not long after Jack tucked her into bed.

Jack tensed, feeling uncomfortable. He was not a storyteller.. Where was Carly when he needed her? "Not tonight kid," He responded calmly.

"Storee!" Ari repeated, not taking no for an answer. Only her parents could say no to her. Everyone else just had to deal with it.

"How about.. if I tell you a story about your daddy?"

One mention of her daddy and she was all ears.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. Maybe this wasn't all that bad after all..

**:3 :3 :3**

"So how was she, Jack? I hope she wasn't that much trouble," Akiza gave Jack an empathetic smile, as Yusei helped her take off her jacket.

Jack, it seemed for the tenth time that night, once again rolled his eyes. "I got her to sleep if that's what you're asking."

"Thank you. I know this wasn't what you had in mind.. but we really appreciate it," Akiza replied. "Good night."

Jack grunted, not used to such praise coming from Akiza.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Yusei asked, as Akiza kissed his cheek.

"Whatever. Good night," Jack crossed his arms.

All in all... it was a good night.

**:3 ;3 :3 **

**This is a special one-shot, that had been requested by ****The Man with Imagination**. **I hope you enjoyed it, because I did! XD**

**The Man with Imagination**: That's a cute little face you did right there.. ( -_-). LOL! XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: I take it that you didn't have fond memories with Santa.. :P I don't remember if I did or not. Hehe.


	79. Wake Up!

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 17th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #76 Wake Up!**

Turned out that Ari was like every other kid on Christmas Day; presents needed to be opened!

However, Ari noticed that her daddy and mommy weren't up...

She climbed off her bed and went straight a-running to her parents' rooms.

"Mamma! Papa! Chismas!"

She pouted, once she realized that they did not answer her. Time for a different tactic.. She sobbed. But after a few moments of doing that, no one arrived.

So Ari awaited in the living room...

Meanwhile, Yusei and Akiza were discussing their next move under their covers...

"Should we go now?"

Akiza scoffed. "She can wait."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ever so impatient Ari ;)**

**The Man With Imagination**: Yeah, so would I.. LOL! XD Can't wait to hear more from you ;)

**EmoticonOverload18**: SLINKIES ARE AWESOME! :) And yes, Ari is persistant ;)

**melan anime**: Thanks so much! :) And.. I'll take that as a request... :)


	80. Santa Baby

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 18th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #77 Santa Baby**

"Look at her! Aww, she's so cute!" Akiza's mother fawned over her only grandchild, who was dressed in a crimson dress with white stockings and a miniature hat to complete the adorable outfit.

"What do you say to Grammie and Grandpa?" Akiza asked.

"Tank you," Ari said, before she was enveloped in a bear hug by her grandparents.

"Merry Christmas," Yusei kissed his wife on the lips, who dangled mistletoe on top of them...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Cutest thing ever! Ari is my creation after all ;) I can make her as cute as a baby panda! XD**

**Gotta be Annoying**: Yeah! Pretty much! LOL. XD Ari thinks she's all that.. and it's true. hehe.. XD

**SamSam92**: She's pretty much the cutest OC I've created. And that's saying something since I've only made like one other OC. LOL.

**EmoticonOverload18**: Then if she's your sister.. then Yusei's the dad. LOL! XD To be honest, I was never one to be drinking eggnog. I prefer hot chocolate! ^_^

**The Man with Imagination**: AWW YEAH! DAYUM. Thanks for the cookies! XD

**melan anime**: Such a wonderful surprise ;) And I'll probably have that request one-shot up sometime this week. :)

**Seeker Heart**: Hahaha - that's what I thought too. LOL.

**LadyRosalie29**: Jack and Carly? well, just read on... 3 3 3 :)


	81. They're What?

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 18th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #78 They're What?**

"Hey, Yusei, check this out," Akiza said to her husband, who was currently playing 'horsey' with Ari.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Jack and Carly are expecting a baby!" Akiza squealed, causing Yusei to widen his eyes in shock.

Ari squealed in laughter, as though she knew this was a good thing.

"How?"

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Well, Yusei, when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

Turned out that Ari started to screech - like she knew what this conversation was going to entail.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Yusei - he's going into shock... XD**

**Gotta be Annoying**: Are those.. cookies? :P Anyways.. thanks so much for reviewing! Yusei is such a sweetie.. and so is Ari of course! XD

**melan anime**: Of course Yusei is the best: who else is the best? Hmm..

**Seeker Heart**: Thank you so much! You made my day! :D

**SamSam92**: Thanks for reviewing: I really appreciate it.. What's your favourite song right now?

**EmoticonOverload18**: YES! And did you try it with cool whip? Yum, yum, yum... She may be around there, yeah ;)


	82. Cinnamon Kisses

**Written: December 1st 2012**

**Published: December 19th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #79 Cinnamon Kisses**

"Here you go, cookies are ready," Akiza winked, catching the attention of Yusei and Ari, who dashed off to the kitchen.

Yusei's cobalt eyes sparkled in satisfaction, taking a good look at his wife, who was covered in flour, sugar and cinnamon.

He walked up to her, and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he smiled. "Mm. Cinnamon."

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Just go and eat a cookie."

Yusei kissed her again this time. "Yes ma'am."

**:3 :3 :3**

**I LOVE cinnamon.. who else? XD**

**melan anime**: Yeah, it's like the classiest thing ever! Ari was just like "STOP!" Seems like she's the one that has to protect her own innocence. LOL.

**EmoticonOverload18**: Hehe. I have a huge canister of instant hot chocolate.. I think I'll go grab some now.. ;) Would Crow be able to handle babysitting Ari? We'll find out.. :)

**The Man with Imagination**: You'll just have to find out and see.. ;)

**Seeker Heart**: Oh dear is quite right indeed! XD Oh please, she'll have good dreams - not nightmares that would scar her for life.. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: Aww, thank you so much! :)

**SamSam92**: Hmm. It has to be Beauty And The Tragedy by Trading Yesterday (if you never heard of that song, look it up on Youtube.. it's heavenly.. and romantic). And Ari will indeed get a playmate! XD


	83. Potential Love Interest?

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 19th 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #80 Potential Love Interest?**

"So how is Ari? Does she.." Yusei pondered aloud, as he and the daycare worker took a moment to talk about Ari. Who was currently playing with some blocks, but was also most certainly focused on building a tower.

Ayu shook her head. "No, she hasn't lashed out. But she is certainly getting along with all of them. But there's this one that she is interested in the most."

Yusei was starting to get curious now. "Who?"

Ayu pointed toward a brunette boy, who was offering her some blocks. "His name's Jun. He's quite the little charmer around these parts."

In other words.. Ari was already starting to fall for him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, Ari's already found a guy! XD SUCH a young age, LOL.**

**melan anime**: Cinnamon is the best! ^_^ But Yusei is sweeter.. ;)

**SamSam92**: It's definitely worth the Youtube-search! ^_^ Now.. here's a question I have to ask: do you think the world is going to end in two days? Because I don't. :P

**Seeker Heart**: Oh dear.. that's like the first thing that'd pop into your mind if trouble brews. LOL.

**EmoticonOverload18**: You have.. cinnimon in your applesauce? That's cool. I've never tried that though. LOL.

**lonelyrosie78**: Aww, thank you so much! I truly appreciate your review :)


	84. Telephone Talk

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 20th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #81 Telephone Talk**

"You should have seen the look on his face," Akiza giggled, as she held her phone in one hand, while leaning against the wall.

"I was obviously wrong about him being BORING. Seems to me that he's giving you a good show," Carly chuckled. **(1)**

Akiza replied, "I guess you're right about that. But, how are you? And the baby?"

"I'm fine, actually. The baby will be born probably around May."

"That's fantastic! So, do you think you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Jack thinks it's a boy. I just hope the baby won't turn out to be his incarnation," Carly joked.

A mini-Jack? Akiza couldn't help but shiver.. she also couldn't help but hope that their baby would be a girl.

**:3 :3 :3**

**1) I was referring to What Makes You Beautiful. At one point, I had Carly and Akiza try to 'bond', but instead, they argue about their men in their lives. LOL.**

**And.. a mini-Jack. 0_0 I don't want to think about that either!**

**melan anime**: At such a young age! XD Well, Yusei shouldn't have anything to worry about once he takes the time to know him when he gets older...

**The Man with Imagination**: EAT THIS! XD But I'll give you plenty of chapters to eat.. XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: As much as I love both of those things.. I'm seriously questioning whether or not if I should try it together. But.. anyways.. He is in overprotective mode! Who'd love to see that?

**Gotta be Annoying**: Ohhhhh snap (snaps online fingers in a sassy, Ghetto fashion).. LOL. He'll have a lot to deal with in future drabbles.. ;)

**SamSam92**: Yes! Yes! Yes! It's the most romantic song ever.. In my opinion anyway... And yes, the world is not going to end. Everyone in my class believes it. LOL. I was like, you're going to take some dead culture's word on that? Where's the proof?

**Seeker Heart**: Overprotective Yusei = Ari having less of a chance to find a boyfriend. Just joking.. but if Jack were the father.. whoo boy.. 0_0


	85. MINE! MINE!

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 21st 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #82 MINE! MINE!**

The thing about having a two year old, was that they were bound to go through the mine phase..

"Ari, give that back, it's Mommy's," Akiza scolded her daughter, who was trying to make her escape with her hairbrush.

Ari's fierce expression in her eyes told her that she wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

Akiza sighed. "Ari, please give it back. You already have a hairbrush."

Ari contemplated listening to her mother.. "No. Mine."

Akiza then wondered... how could this little angel be her child?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari, you cheeky devil! ^_^**

**melan anime**: What is worse than the world ending? Mini-Jack. No, just kidding.. XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: Yeah, I'm going to have be neutral on that subject.. My favourite animal is the giant panda, but I love all members of the cat family. :) I also love elephants, chimpanzees and gorillas. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: It would be terrifying! ^_^ And you'll see about that later.. ;)

**lonelyrosie78**: Will they have a girl? We'll see.. :) But that is indeed a logical reason! :)

**The Man with Imagination**: Then what does this chapter taste like?

**Narbix**: Hehe, I remember that.. And there will be 130 drabbles in total (not including requests)

**SamSam92**: I KNOW! I've been waiting all day today.. guess the world didn't end. Ha! But yes, Trading Yesterday does have an album on iTunes - check it out! :D


	86. Bath Time! No Ifs, Ands Or Buts!

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 21st 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #83 Bath Time! No Ifs, Ands Or Buts!**

"Well, Mom, I'd love to give you another grandchild, but -" Akiza was at a sudden loss for words as her darling daughter ran straight through the kitchen - trying to get her attention. Which clearly worked because Ari, the darling who loves the spotlight more than she used to, was butt-naked and covered in paint.

"I have to call you back. Love you," Akiza hung up the phone, as she stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Yusei?"

He came into the room, also covered in paint. "I am so sorry about that. I was painting our room -" But before he could say anything more, Akiza kissed him on the lips.

"Who says I don't love a little surprise every now and then?" She winked, before placing her hands on her hips. "But.. would you mind if you gave her a bath? I can finish off the painting."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari, what can I say? I love you! XD**

**Gotta be Annoying**: Ari.. she's growing up to be quite the possessive kid! XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: In fact, I have seen red pandas! They are super cute! XD And.. is this a request I hear? :D

**melan anime**: Yep, the world is still turning. My friends thought the world was going to end. I wonder how they feel now.. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: If it were Jack, he'd try to wrestle it out of her hands. LOL. But that would be weird. hehe...

**lonelyrosie78**: That's the end of the world right there! Or.. the big bang theory. LOL.


	87. Requested Drabble: Fun Day

**Written: December 21st 2012  
Published: December 21st 2012  
Theme: Family  
Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Requested Drabble: Fun Day**

"Gamma! Gampa! Lookie!" Ari squealed in absolute delight, as she saw a red panda resting peacefully in its exhibit.

Her proud grandparents chuckled, as they witness their adorable granddaughter acting happy as can be..

"Is the red panda your favourite, Ari?" Mrs. Izinski inquired.

"Yeah," Ari replied cheerfully, as her blue eyes then flickered back toward the red panda.

The eager grandparents, who had taken their grandchild out to the zoo, sat back and continued to watch their little Ari in content...

**:3 :3 :3**

"Wow! I can see evweything fwom up here!" Ari laughed, as she sat upon her grandfather's shoulders.

"Can you now?" Mr. Izinski was taken back to memory land.. when he had carried his daughter the same way.

"Do you want to go feed the ducks, Ari?" Mrs. Izinski asked.

"Duckies!" Ari shouted. Her grandparents couldn't help but giggle at their granddaughter's cuteness... She was just like Akiza when she was little...

**:3 :3 :3**

It was a wonderful day.. The sky was crystal blue, the clouds were ivory and puffy, and the sun was shining - spreadings its cheer and warmth throughout the land.

"Gamma! Gampa! Look at the ducks!" Ari, once again, laughed as if she had no care in the world as she threw pieces of bread into the pond - when the dunks had used their beaks to gobble the bread crumps.

"Look at them, Ari. I think they like you."

**:3 :3 :3**

As Ari slept in the car with her new stuffed panda, both grandparents smiled..

"She looks so cute," Mrs. Izinski giggled.

"Just like Akiza when she was little."

"She's growing up so fast..." Mrs. Izinski sighed, as if she were disappointed.. Like she only wanted Ari to stay young and little forever..

Her husband gently placed his hand untop of his wife's. "I know.."

**:3 :3 :3**

**This is a requested drabble from ****The Man with Imagination**: **hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**EmoticonOverload18**: Now what sort of thing of Yusei would you want her to steal... :) To be honest, sharks kind of creep me out... 0_0

**The Man with Imagination**: Go and meditate! ^_^ same thing can't be said about me..

**lonelyrosie78**: So do I... (shudders and cringes) but hey, there could be worse things. Right?


	88. Requested Drabble: Duelist In Training

**Written: December 22nd 2012**

**Published: December 22nd 2012**

**Theme: Family **

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Requested Drabble: Duelist In Training**

"Ari, please give that back to Daddy," Yusei said, as his daughter stubbornly refused to acquiesce his request. In other words, she shook her head, and held her hands to her chest protectively, as though her father were threatening.

"No. Mine." Ari pouted.

Yusei sighed, before he placed his hands on his hips. "Please, Ari. That's Daddy's favourite card."

"No. Mine card now."

Yusei briefly wondered if Akiza had been like this at her age...

"How about I give that card to you.. on your tenth birthday?" Yusei suggested, praying that Ari would accept.

Ari seemed to be contemplating her daddy's offer.. "Okay," She replied cheerfully, giving back her father's card.

Yusei kissed his daughter on the top of her head. She could be quite the handful sometimes...

**:3 :3 :3**

**This was a requested drabble by ****EmoticonOverload18**: **I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**melan anime**: Isn't it the cutest? :D I've only been to the zoo like.. three times in my life. Hehe...

**The Man with Imagination**: Woo! I can't wait to hear more from you! Woo-Hoo! XD

**Gotta be Annoying**: Why thank you very much - I try very hard to make it sound cute. XD

**lonelyrosie78**: Three Jacks!? Oh no.. I think I'm going into EPILEPTIC SHOCK! No, but that would shock me..

**EmoticonOverload18**: I have one cat named Snowball - who seems to act dumb sometimes.. I love her alot but she annoys me sometimes. :P How about you?

**SamSam92**: I am so glad that you think that! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!


	89. New Years!

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 23rd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #84 New Years!**

Ari did not understand what was going on. Why were there balloons? Well, Ari LOVED balloons, but she didn't understand why...

Ari noticed that Mama and Papa were looking different; they had weird-looking thingies on top of their heads with different colours.

"Happy new year, Ari!" Mama said cheerfully, lifting Ari unto her lap.

"Happy new year," Papa said, before his lips were on Mama's.

What confused Ari the most.. was the shiny stuff being thrown into the air...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Isn't it nice to get a child's point of view? XD**

**BestShot15**: Thanks so much for reviewing - I really appreciate it! ^_^

**melan anime**: When I went to the zoo, I remember seeing the newborn gorillas, zebras, elephants, lions.. of course they were all adults. LOL. Yusei seems to be the best Daddy ever! XD

**The Man with Imagination**: Rest up.. you're going to need all the sleep you can get.. :)

**Seeker Heart**: No, no, no, no - that's not what I have in store. It's just a terrible fantasy. LOL. XD


	90. Come On, We Gotta Go!

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 23rd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #85 Come On, We Gotta Go!**

"I'm sure. No, it'll be good. I swear."

Yusei's cheek instinctively leaned on the palm of his hand, 'patiently' waiting for his wife to get off the phone. Ari, on the other hand, was not pleased that her mother was spending so much time talking when something actually productive could be made. Like taking her for a walk.

"I'm pretty sure he'll not like that. Well, it was good talking to you, Carly. Yes. No. No!"

Yusei blinked, suddenly curious as to what Akiza was talking about with Carly.

And from the look that his daughter gave him, he was certain she was too.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't you hate it when people are on the phone for too long? :P**

**Congrats goes to ****EmoticonOverload18**** for the 300th review! :D**

**The Man with Imagination**: LOL, that is so true! But I'm sure Ari's imagination will expand in time.. XD I can't wait until the next Crazy Hat Day. :D

**Gotta be Annoying**: Aww, thanks so much! I think I might write another one from her point of view..

**melan anime**: Of course she'll understand.. Nor will she take things for granted with Yusei as her father. :)

**SamSam92**: Of course she will! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**EmoticonOverload18**: Well, Snowball's calico and she's the cutest thing ever. But as for the breed.. I don't know. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: Ari won't be so confused when she'll get older ;)

**lonelyrosie78**: Hey, it's like the first time she's seen the stuff. LOL!


	91. Speechless

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 24th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #86 Speechless...**

It was a hectic day to say the least. Akiza was late for work, much to her dismay, and Ari was late for daycare.

"My god.. I am so sorry, guys," Akiza kissed Yusei's forehead, as well as Ari's. She hurriedly poured coffee into her mug before preparing her breakfast.

Yusei smiled. "Akiza?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her on the lips, surprising her. And calming her...

**:3 :3 :3**

**If only Yusei could do that to me! Then I wouldn't be stressed at all! LOL**

**melan anime**: Oh yeah, Ari's mind is so complex - every thought of hers consists of mind-graspable things. LOL.

**lonelyrosie78**: I'm pretty sure I haven't done that when I was a kid. LOL. XD

**Gotta be Annoying**: I think that will remain a mystery.. Or will it? :P (da.. da.. DA!)

**The Man with Imagination**: In which direction did you throw said gatorade? XD

**BestShot15**: I know! When I was little, I did not have the patience for that kind of thing. In fact, I still don't. Haha..

**Seeker Heart**: I think that will remain a mystery.. XD Or that can be a little request in the future? (hint hint)


	92. Demolished Fears

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 24th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #87 Demolished Fears**

Akiza rubbed her temples.. Just a few moments ago, she had received a call from Ayu - saying that the flu bug was going around and that it would most likely be a good idea for Ari not to come that day.

Considering that Yusei had no work, it'd be a good idea for Ari to spend a little more time with her dad.

"What is it?" Yusei asked, noting the expression on Akiza's face.

"It seems like Ari has to stay home today. A lot of her playmates have the flu."

Yusei wrapped his strong arms around her, while kissing her neck. "It's okay. I can look after her."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Yusei, you are so dependable :P**

**melan anime**: He is such a cutie.. if only I met a guy like him.. (sighs)

**lonelyrosie78**: Hehe.. I guess I haven't. LOL. How about you go start asking some people? XD I think it's just me who is weird like that. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: 1) True that - I do not have the patience sometimes to deal with mysteries 2) Thanks for reviewing!

**EmoticonOverload18**: Hmm. I'll write a one-shot (included or not included in this story) if you want ;)

**The Man with Imagination**: I love gatorade! ^_^ Unlike the powerade bottles, they don't seem to be hard to open. LOL.

**BestShot15**: Actions speak louder than words huh? :) I guess you're right about that...


	93. Wedding Talk? Really?

**Written: December 3rd 2012**

**Published: December 28th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #88 Wedding Talk? Really?**

"Try to seperate these two and they'll wreak havoc, I'll tell you," Ayu shrugged her shoulders.

Akiza blinked her eyes. "So this is Jun, huh? He's a cute little kid." With a matching peach complexion and dark brown hair, he looked so adorable.

Ayu gave her a smile. "And he has the hots for Ari. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married one day."

As Jun and Ari continued to nap in peace, Akiza briefly wondered if there would come a day when Ari got married...

**:3 :3 :3**

**It's definitely love at first sight. LOL.**

**Pokemon Guy 84**: Just read on! I appreciate you reading and reviewing! :D

**lonelyrosie78**: Well, believe it or not, I am pretty weird in real life. LOL.

**EmoticonOverload18**: One time, I actually had to go to school when I was sick (I had the H1N1 virus...) turns out, I was still contagious so I had to stay home an extra week. LOL.


	94. Requested Drabble: Driver In Training

**Written: December 30th 2012  
Published: December 30th 2012  
Theme: Family  
Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Requested Drabble: Driver In Training**

"I am really questioning what Crow is planning to do with Ari and your duel runner," Akiza rolled her eyes, as she sat across the kitchen table from Yusei.

Yusei smiled. "I trust him, Akiza. Besides - I think Uncle Crow has a nice ring to it."

Before Akiza could reply, she once again turned her gaze outside the window, where Ari was climbing up onto the duel runner while Crow was encouraging her.

She widened her eyes, and before Yusei could stop her, she practically ran out the door.

**:3 :3 :3**

"There you go, Ari," Crow clapped his hands, as Ari happilly placed her hands on the wheel. She smiled in Crow's direction as she gripped it tightly; she can't wait to see what it does!

However, she saw her mother briskly heading towards them. "No, no, sweetie. You can't go on Daddy's runner yet."

Ari pouted, disliking how her mommy scolded her. She looked toward Crow for help; how come he let her but Mommy won't?

"And you, Crow, should know better than to let Ari on here. I nearly got a heart attack."

Turns out that Crow had received the second scolding of his life.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This is a requested one-shot from ****Pokemon Guy 84**: **I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**EmoticonOverload18**: Oh my gosh, that kind of sounds boring.. being in the nurse's office. And yes, they are young so really - you shouldn't even start thinking about that kind of thing. LOL.

**lonelyrosie78**: What such a relief! XD

**Pokemon Guy 84**: I've already got some stuff planned ;)

**Gotta be Annoying**: Yeah, Ari will never stop growing! XD Yusei's going to be like: "listen up, kid..." LOL. He won't go anal on the poor kid.. hehe.

**melan anime**: Isn't it the cutest thing? Aww...

**The Man with Imagination**: Actually.. I think I'll write a one-shot about that.. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**K.I.T.T. Rider**: Your penname sounds like a television show.. but I can't put my name on it. LOL. I read super, super fast so... I think I'm giving you a run for your money. Hehe..

**BestShot15**: To me, everything goes so slow! XD


	95. Natural Selection

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 6th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #89 Natural Selection**

Ari was a born fashionista: there was no doubt about that at all.

When Yusei brought her to the Japanese equivalent of Kids Gap for some new clothes, Ari squealed in delight at all the pretty colours the store had to offer.

"How about this one, Ari?" Yusei offered a crimson long-sleeved sweater, awaiting Ari's judgment.

Ari nodded with a pleased smile on her face, admiring her father's taste in fashion.

Although, a few women in the store didn't think the same thing.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh yeah, it is SO suspicious these days that a daddy is in a kids store to shop for CLOTHES. (sarcasm implied)**

**And I am SO, SO, SO sorry for not updating lately.. my computer had a crap load of viruses! :P But luckily things are back to normal now! ^_^**

**Pokemon Guy 84**: I think I could give a cheetah a run for its money. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**EmoticonOverload18**: Trust me - you have to read the rest of the fic to find out! XD But if you'd like a special request about that, I'll write it.. eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gotta be Annoying**: Of course you can always count on Crow to handle everything! (note the sarcasm. hehe)

**The Man with Imagination**: Yay for confetti! Unfortunately, I like glitter better. LOL!

**Seeker Heart**: Aren't we all sorry for Crow? Hmm.. I need to think about rephrasing that.

**melan anime**: Ari will think Crow has betrayed him for not telling her mommy that he has it under control. LOL! XD

**lonelyrosie78**: It's because I'm heartless, cruel and I like to make people be impatient like I am sometimes. LOL. But seriously, I may consider writing that one day.. XD

**reddevil47**: I was wondering who would notice that. You get extra brownie points for seeing that Aki does wear the pants! xD

**BestShot15**: That was the basic point of the one-shot. LOL. Can't wait to hear from you again!

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: Is it.. from Knight Rider? XD Ari will be a good driver, thanks to having Yusei in her life. Hehe..

**cr1o5**: Aww thank you so much! You've made my day with your sweet review!

**Keepmovingforwar**: YOU are awesome for reviewing! :D


	96. Excellent Taste

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 6th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #90 Excellent Taste**

"You look so pretty, baby girl," Akiza gushed, as Ari twirled to show her mother the new sweater that Yusei had got her.

"And guess who wanted to get it?" Yusei smirked.

Akiza grinned, as their daughter continued to twirl around like a dancer. "I have to say that it was you."

Yusei was stunned. How did she...

Akiza walked up to her husband, and whispered in his ear. "You have excellent taste, Yusei. One of the many things I love about you," she giggled before placing a kiss on his lips.

Of course, that left Yusei to ponder.. what other qualities that Akiza loved.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei, I think you shouldn't worry about that.. LOL.**

**Pokemon Guy 84**: Haha - sarcasm is duly noted. There is always something up with a dad and his daughter going on a shopping spree. LOL.

**SamSam92**: How was your Christmas by the way? :) And yes, I thought that Yusei and Ari should go shopping! LOL. Cutest thing ever in my opinion..

**Seeker Heart**: And I love you right now for reviewing! YAY! XD I wish I could go shopping with Yusei.. (drools)

**Gotta be Annoying**: OMG, really? I didn't think many people would. Just joking, of course. XD

**The Man with Imagination**: Obviously, according to those women, there is. But of course, they may not even have husbands at all, so there you go. LOL.

**lonelyrosie78**: To be honest, I can be quite the meanest diva.. if I want to be. LOL. I know! It's like dads are totally afraid to have little girls because they have no idea what to do with one. JK! XD

**EmoticonOverload18**: I'll probably write it next week.. And we will see how Yusei will react.. ;) Let's hope he'll take it well!


	97. Good Fortune

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 7th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #91 Good Fortune**

"It says here that the Konjiki-sui spring is said to bring good fortune to those who drink from it." **(1)**

Yusei blinked. "So if you drink gold water, you'll get good luck?"

The family was currently travelling to the Kinkakuji Temple (or the Golden Pavilion), which was a historical site literally plated in gold. Akiza figured this would be a good time for a family vacation - even if they did not leave the country.

Akiza kissed her husband's cheek. "I think I'll pass on that. I have all the luck I need."

Yusei could definitely say the same thing...

Although Ari was looking forward to the golden water. "Shiny!" She squealed in delight.

**:3 :3 :3**

**1) I just read about the Kinkakuji Temple in a fashion magazine in this travel section. I figured, since this was in Kyoto, I should write a family vacation theme! ^_^**

**melan anime**: Why is it that the fictional characters in this world have to be so hot and unattainable? :P LOL.

**SamSam92**: It was pretty sweet; got some money, some clothes... most important of all, is spending time with family ^_^

**EmoticonOverload18**: Speaking of daddy mode **again**... :) He will be a daddy again in the future. Whoops - didn't mean to say that out loud. LOL. (wink wink)

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: I feel so special! XD Anyways, thanks so much once again for reviewing!

**Gotta be Annoying**: Yeah, there's no need for him to act all paranoid. Poor Yusei.. LOL

**Seeker Heart**: Thanks for your cute review! ^_^

**lonelyrosie78**: I wish I had cat claws.. (totally random, but true) and cat ears. And cat whiskers. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!


	98. Complaints

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 8th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #92 Complaints**

"You could have been relaxing at home, you know," Akiza said, as she held hands with her husband, while walking down the hallway of the daycare.

"Family's more important."

However, before Akiza could remark on how sweet he was, a shrill voice interrupted Akiza's thoughts. "Are you the Fudos?"

Both husband and wife blinked, confusedly. "Yes, we are," Akiza replied, with a hesitant tone. "Can we help you?"

The woman scoffed. "You can certainly do all of us a favour and keep that brat in line."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh God. The woman sounds like an absolute nightmare!**

**BestShot15**: Believe it or not, that was a last-minute edit! XD Ari needed to be introduced to shiny stuff. LOL

**melan anime**: That family is so lucky! Ari is so lucky to have Yusei as a dad, Akiza's lucky to have Yusei as a husband..

**Gotta be Annoying**: I'd just love to see how Yusei'd look confused.. too bad I just have to imagine it!

**Pokemon Guy 84**: Good question. But no, she didn't!

**EmoticonOverload18**: HELL NO! Unfortunately! I always wanted to go to Japan and England... I'll just have to save up moola! XD

**The Man with Imagination**: Yeah, I got your idea ;) (wink wink, wink wink) Thanks for reviewing!

**SamSam92**: I can't argue with that logic! :)

**Seeker Heart**: I can tell that Ari's going to be obsessed with shiny stuff. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!


	99. Hard To Please

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 8th 2012**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #93 Hard To Please**

Yusei pursed his lips, as he narrowed his azure eyes. "That little 'brat' you're speaking of is our daughter."

The brunette woman placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? Well, let me rephrase that. The next time your abnormal daughter hurts my son, I will come after you."

Akiza blinked. "You're.. Jun's mother?"

Yusei couldn't help but cringe..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh boy.. Jun's mother is so uptight. That's the nicest way of putting it :P**

**lonelyrosie78**: OMG! I just love snow leopards! They are the cutest! XD And I just love how you censored that insult ;)

**Guest**: Unfortunately, he didn't blow up in her face :P But I still hope you kind of liked it!

**The Man with Imagination**: OH HELL NO! XD LOL. I'm trying to sound like a chick from the ghetto, but it needs some work. Isn't Jun's mom so uptight?

**Seeker Heart**: I'm so glad I brought out the worst in you. LOL.

**Pokemon Guy 84**: I bet fifty cyber brownies that Jun's mother has a kink in her butt. LOL.

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: Did you know that you're the only one who hasn't spazzed out in complete anger? Special brownie points for you! ^_^

**Gotta be Annoying**: Of course; you didn't think it would end there, did you? XD

**19-InterroBang-94**: I see that you changed your name. I wish I could change my name in real life.. (sighs) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**SamSam92**: You are the only other one who seems excited about this. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing!


	100. What Hurts The Most

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 9th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #94 What Hurts The Most**

Fortunately, Jun's mother had received a phone call that was even worth greater than the parents in front of her.

But it did not help Akiza from feeling worried.. What did she mean that Ari had hurt Jun?

"Mrs. Fudo?"

The sound of Ayu's voice brought Akiza back into the present."Ayu. How is.."

Ayu rolled her eyes. "Both Ari and Jun are fine. Although I'm not so sure if.." Ayu pointed to Jun's mother.

"But what happened?" Akiza blurted out. She felt slightly less.. uptight when she felt Yusei's hand held gently unto her own.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Thanks for making Akiza worry, Jun's uptight mom! :P**

**Congratulations goes to ****19-InterroBang-94**** for being review number 400! :)**

**SamSam92**: I was wondering if you'd notice that... :) I can tell you it's going to be a long drabble fic, but I won't be able to work on it until my other stories are finished. But I can't wait to hear from you! ^_^

**19-InterroBang-94**: Trust me - my name is probably worse than yours because my name is the exact same one as Hitler's sister. 0_0

**BestShot15**: The tension will obviously not stop until someone makes a move. Give it to her, Akiza! XD

**Guest**: Um.. No she is not. :P

**melan anime**: Whooa - calm down there, partner! XD Nah, don't mind me - vent out all your hate for the woman! XD LOL.

**The Man with Imagination**: I couldn't help but laugh when you said "her panties got stuck up in her rectum". I'm seriously not lying: I literally laughed! XD You are so funny! XD

**Seeker Heart**: You'll soon find out... :)

**Gotta be Annoying**: Like I said, you will find out! XD

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: It depends on which school she goes to. LOL.

**lonelyrosie78**: Are you kidding? You're not the only one who swore, I'll tell you that much. LOL.


	101. Bonds Beyond Time

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 9th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #95 Bonds Beyond Time**

"It wasn't anything bad, just.. unexpected."

Yusei and Akiza continued to hold hands, leaning on another for support as they awaited for a further explanation.

"To be perfectly honest, I think what happened.. was that Ari made a bond with Jun. And he with her."

Akiza widened her eyes, as did Yusei. "What?"

Ayu smiled. "Although they are too young to realize it, they have made an unbreakable bond."

Akiza smiled as well, but it was strained. "What kind of bond?" But in all honesty here, she knew the answer to that question.

**:3 :3 :3**

**All will be revealed! XD**

**Seeker Heart**: Don't ya hate it when I still don't reveal anything? XD

**19-InterroBang-94**: It's true - Hitler did have a sister. I didn't know either until a friend told me to look it up in an encyclopedia; they don't lie. LOL.

**Gotta be Annoying**: Thank you so much! :D Apparently Jun has her panties twisted; if someone untwists them, she'd be nice and sweet. LOL.

**melan anime**: Don't you love it when people just express their anger through capital letters and censored swears? LOL.

**Pokemon Guy 84**: Oh I WILL keep going; it's like a marathon - I can't ever stop! LOL.

**The Man with Imagination**: Yeah, that's what I figure. :) This is my longest story ever (even though it's drabble fic, LOL)!

**lonelyrosie78**: No, it's nothing bad of the sort.. ;)


	102. Class Act

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 10th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #96 Class Act**

Akiza bit her lip, wondering if she should believe this piece of information. "So then it comes to my understanding that Jun's mother is one of those..."

Ayu nodded. "She funds this daycare and she could very well stop supporting it. But.. she's not all that bad, to be honest. She just didn't expect her only son to be bonded this soon."

Yusei and Akiza glanced into each other's eyes: from cobalt to cocoa.

"Well, I suppose I shall fetch Ari for you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, Jun's mother.. stop overreacting: it's not like your kid's dead.**

**cr1o5**: Haha, LOLZ. Sometimes, things just sound better in your head. :)

**BestShot15**: Are you asking for no cliffhangers? Because I somewhat misunderstood the question. LOL.

**19- InterroBang-94**: You learn something new everyday! And yes, someone should tell her that Jun is never going to make any friends if she doesn't encourage social activity. LOL.

**Narbix**: Thank you for your review - I appreciate your honesty! :)

**SamSam92**: I personally think that Jun will be her ONLY boyfriend.. :)

**melan anime**: Did I have my date as 2012? Oh my gosh.. Looks like I don't know my dates! XD

**Seeker Heart**: It's because Jun's mom thinks she's above everyone else. And.. it's much more than a friendly bond. :)

**Gotta be Annoying**: Yeah; that means trouble for Jun's mom. LOL.

**The Man with Imagination**: Good luck on your writing! :)

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: I can tell that you were squealing in awe. LOL. And I'm with you on that: why can't there be someone like that for me! XD

**lonelyrosie78**: Yeah, I get you. I just make a whole thing up and pretend it makes sense. LOL.


	103. Clueless

**Written: December 4th 2012**

**Published: January 11th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #97 Clueless**

A sleeping Ari laid comfortably in her car-seat as Yusei took the honour to drive them home. It was the perfect opportunity to speak of this 'bond' with Akiza...

"So did you know?"

"About a Psychic bond?"

Yusei nodded.

"I have a general idea that it's formed between potential soul-mates but.." Akiza shrugged her shoulders. She had been doing some research about psychics, but not over-the-top obsessive.

"So did you form a bond with me?" Yusei smirked.

Akiza blushed.

**:3 :3 :3**

**At this point, I'm insinuating Akiza made a bond with Yusei (who doesn't have to be psychic to receive the bond) back in the day... LOL**

**Pokemon Guy 84**: It's because I written them all out ahead of time.. and that I decided to update twice a day ;)

**melan anime**: Maybe they did, maybe they did.. :)

**19- InterroBang-94**: Tree kangaroos? What are those? I've never heard of them before.. :P LOL. Anyways, Yusei should allow this 'friendship'... If he takes the time to know Jun, I'm sure it'll be okay.

**Gotta be Annoying**: Either that, or she's just paranoid! XD

**SamSam92**: Aww, you are so lucky to have a first love. I don't. LOL.

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: I ADORE little kids; they say the darndest things sometimes. Which makes them all the more cuter. :)

**The Man with Imagination**: Looney cuckoo. That's a good one. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**lonelyrosie78**: If that guy was a little kid, that would have been cute, right? Don't worry - I misunderstand a lot of things today.. that explains why I feel so stupid sometimes. LOL.

**Seeker Heart**: I don't think she understands the concept of friendship, but she will learn it eventually. XD

**BestShot15**: Thanks for reviewing! :)


	104. Requested Drabble: Bacon Baby

**Written: January 12th 2013  
Published: January 12th 2013  
Theme: Family  
Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Requested Drabble: Bacon Baby**

It was Ari's third birthday, and for breakfast, she wanted nothing more than bacon and eggs.

Considering that Akiza was prepared to go all out for her daughter, Ari just requested, "Bacon! Eggies!" No one could ever refuse the toddler if she had a huge smile lit on her face and eyes lit up with sparkles.

And Ari also requested she wear her hot pink boa all day, and Yusei asked if she wanted to include breakfast, she replied, "No - boa can't eat breakfast."

Ah, how cute the little kid was when it came to things like that...

"Happy birthday, Ari," Akiza smiled in her daughter's direction as Yusei helped the ecstatic birthday girl unto her seat.

"Mama, where bacon?" Ari asked, surprisingly patient - unlike most mornings.

"It's coming, Princess Ari," Yusei ruffled Ari's red hair, before kissing it, as he took a seat beside her.

Akiza then laid a plate filled with Ari's favourite 'eggies' and the strips of bacon. Ari's face lit up in excitement. Not only did Yusei and Akiza chuckle at the fact that she had done this more times than they could count, but they were starting to think that she was more excited about bacon than she was about birthdays.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This one-shot was requested by ****BestShot15**: **I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**19- InterroBang-94**: I looked them up and they are so fricking cute! Especially the babies! :) It's funny I haven't heard of them. LOL

**SamSam92**: You are right; I should just focus on my life first before obsessing about men. LOL! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**The Man with Imagination**: I have a feeling that is a request? Or am I just misunderstanding the question? LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pokemon Guy 84**: Oh. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**melan anime**: I'll be sure to check it out! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeker Heart**: While you're wondering, I'll update the next one-shot. ;)

**Gotta be Annoying**: I figured it was you! XD Who doesn't like the paranoid idea? :P

**LadyRosalie29**: No, no, no! It's okay! Honestly! To be honest.. (chuckles sheepishly) I kind of forgot about her pregnancy. But I take it that is a request! Coming up! XD

**lonelyrosie78**: Isn't it the worst when you don't understand something at first and later on it becomes so obvious? That happened to me a jillion times. LOL.


	105. Three Times The Charm!

**Written: December 5th 2012**

**Published: January 12th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #98 Three Times The Charm!**

"What did Jun give you?" Akiza asked her now three year old daughter, who carefully ripped off the wrapping on her present - presented by Jun.

Ari's eyes widened in surprise as her hand reached in the box to pull out a beautiful tiara. "Look, Mommy!"

"Ooh, that's so pretty. Now what do you say to Jun?"

Ari, much to Akiza's surprise, went over to Jun and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza shoulder, giving her a loving look. Akiza smiled back... Their little girl was growing up too fast.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I have to give thanks to ****melan anime**** for giving me the idea a while back... ;) Well not exact.. but you know what I mean!**

**melan anime**: Ari is one of the cutest little OC's EVER! XD Yusei is perfect in more ways than one. LOL. Anyways, to be honest, I only like Yusei and Akiza and Carly and Jack. :P But you can make your story any way you LOVE it! XD

**Gotta be Annoying**: To be honest, I did not enjoy boas. LOL. I was more of a tomboy. I didn't mind getting my clothes dirty. LOL.

**SamSam92**: Have I ever asked you what your fave movie of all time is? :P Sorry for the random question. LOL. I just had to get Ari to say something cute! :)

**lonelyrosie78**: That ALWAYS happens to me; my sister laughs at my obliviousness. LOL.

**The Man with Imagination**: Sorry, hehe. Just paranoid! I can't understand what some people are trying to ask me these days. LOL.

**BestShot15**: "it's over 9000!" Sorry. DBZ FTW. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**19- InterroBang-94**: I'd LOVE a baby panda; they're so cute! and i've never heard of turkey bacon before... 0_0


	106. Meeting The Parents

**Written: December 5th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #99 Meeting The Parents**

Akiza took a sip of her tea, somewhat unsure of what to say to the couple sitting on the opposite couch.

"I must say that your daughter is a good match for our son," Jun's mother stated, with a somewhat strained smile. So **now** she sees it that way?

Yusei requited that same smile. "Well, she has no other friends as close as Jun."

Jun's father, named Akio, waved off his hand. "Yes, yes, but what we mean is that she is quite the charmer."

Jun's mother, named Yukia, replied, "I suppose we should draw up the marriage plans, yes?"

Both Yusei and Akiza blinked, looking quite surprised.

**:3 :3: 3**

**Apparently, Jun's parents want a wedding.. even though Jun's like three. LOL.**

**melan anime**: You are so very welcome! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**19- InterroBang-94**: What does Jun's mom have to say? That she's sorry she had been so paranoid and that Ari is the cutest little girl ever! XD Here's the thing about wild animals: they can't be tamed even if they were raised by humans. But IF I could have one, I'd choose... either a panda or snow leopards. :)

**The Man with Imagination**: Trust me - Jun's mom obviously sees the light now... I don't know how, but she did.

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**: Then their parents are going to be like.. WTF? XD Just kidding... Ari is so adorable - I wish she was real! LOL.

**SamSam92**: OMG - I've never seen that movie for a very LONG, LONG time! :) I have to say... The Avengers and This Means War (with Tom Hardy, Chris Pine and Reese Witherspoon)

**lonelyrosie78**_: _That is so not what my sister does. She used to blame me for stealing hers! XD

**Seeker Heart**: Thanks for your sweet review! :D


	107. Ari's Wish

**Written: December 5th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #100 Ari's Wish**

"Higher, Jun! Higher!" Ari screamed in delight. Her cobalt eyes sparkled like diamonds, her lips spreading into an enthusiastic grin and her auburn hair floating in mid-air...

Jun, whose chocolate locks of hair danced in the wind, eagerly replied. "As you wish, Princess Ari!"

Ari's azure eyes were filled with happiness, as her best friend pushed her on the swing.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Akiza watched from the sidelines although Akiza spent part of her time caressing her husband's cheek while he laid on her lap..

But both were content to witness their daughter bond with Jun...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww... **

**Because I'm in a rush to finish off my other stories... I will publish the remainder of this one! I hope you guys will enjoy the rest! :)**


	108. Picture Perfect

**Written: December 5th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #101 Picture Perfect**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Ari called out, as she rushed into the living room to see her parents cuddling on the couch.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Akiza replied, as Yusei kissed her on the cheek.

"Jun coloured me a picture!" Ari smiled, handing it over for her mother to see.

Akiza and Yusei took time to inspect it; there were two figures holding hands, while hearts were drawn around them. Akiza and Yusei couldn't help but smile.. It was becoming clear that these two were falling in love.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So cute! A love story at the age of three! XD**


	109. In The End

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #102 In The End**

"Is everything okay, Yusei?" Akiza asked her husband as he craweled into bed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Akiza bit her lip. "Well, I suppose you didn't notice the pregnancy test in the bathroom..."

Yusei's eyes lit up.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Baby number two, here we come! ^_^**


	110. Joy

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #103 Joy**

"Why would you think I'd be upset?" Yusei inquired, kissing his wife's cheek.

"I don't know. It's just that we haven't really... talked about it. Then we have to tell Ari -"

Yusei interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei's right as usual. LOL.**


	111. Joy and Luck

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family **

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #104 Joy & Luck**

"So how is your baby, Carly?" Akiza asked.

"He's doing good, Akiza. I think Jack's more than overjoyed that he has a son to pass on his legacy."

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Legacy?"

Carly chuckled. "Yeah. I asked him about that too, but got all defensive."

"So what's his name?"

"Believe it or not, he wanted to name him Jack Jr, but I said no to that. I named him Tai."

As much as Akiza wanted to know where this conversation was going, she quickly blurted out, "Yusei and I are having another baby."

The next five minutes of this conversation entailed Carly congratulating her and wishing her luck.

**:3 :3: 3**

**Tai sounds like a cutie. But Jack Jr. Really? No comment on that. LOL.**


	112. What If?

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published: January 13th 2013**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #105 What If?**

"Oh, my baby is having another baby!" Mrs. Izinski hugged her daughter. "What a lovely surprise!"

"It was a surprise all right," Akiza chuckled sheepishly, glancing in her husband's direction.

"Let's wish for a little grandson. That will be nice, won't it?" Mr. Izinski joked.

But his wife smacked him playfully on the kneecap. "Either or will be just as nice. But what if.. they were twins?"

Akiza and Yusei froze. Twins?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Will they have twins? You'll have to see... ;)**


	113. The Lucky Gal

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #106 The Lucky Gal**

"Ari, you're going to be a big sister," Akiza said excitedly, as her baby girl was being bounced repeatedly upon Yusei's lap.

"Big sister?" Ari tilted her head, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Ari's hand touched her stomach, after being encouraged by her parents. "Baby?" Ari asked.

**:3 :3 :3**

**OMG you are so cute, Ari! XD**


	114. Live Another Day

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #107 Live Another Day**

"Are you sure you don't need help with that, Akiza?" Yusei wanted to make sure that his wife knew what she was doing.

She was painting the ceiling for the baby's room.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this task on my own," Akiza retorted.

Yusei sighed. When pregnant, Yusei knew he should just stay away.. but he would never do that.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ain't pregnancy hormones the worst? Actually, I wouldn't know. :P**


	115. Boy Or Girl?

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #108 Boy Or Girl?**

"Why should I bloody care if they're having a boy or a girl?" Jack grumbled, sipping his coffee, while Carly was feeding Tai.

"Jack, can't you be a little bit happy for them?" Carly smiled. "After all, Yusei has always wanted a family and Akiza.. well, you get the idea."

"Alright, fine. I think they're having a boy."

Carly didn't even think that Jack considered having a little girl.. Well, in about a year or two, Carly will get her own. Jack can't say no to her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Thought I should have a little Jack and Carly banter ;)**


	116. Congratulations! You're Having

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #109 Congratulations! You're Having...**

Akiza didn't think it was possible for her. Of course she was NOT unhappy about it.. She was thrilled she was having twins!

"Think you can handle the work-load?" Yusei asked playfully, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Can you?" Akiza raised an eyebrow, as did Yusei's.

"As long as I'm with you, anything's possible."

Could Yusei be the descendant of Romeo?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Hehe - double trouble coming up! XD**


	117. Preparations

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #110 Preparations**

It had been eight months since Akiza had learned that she was pregnant. It was a true joy knowing that she was expecting twins, and even Ari was just as excited as her parents.

"You look pwetty Mommy," Ari said happily, as the glowing mother-to-be appeared in the living room in a crimson sweater and black leggings.

"Thank you, Ari. How do I look, Yusei?"

Yusei's cobalt eyes gazed over his wife. He smiled. "You look gorgeous."

He knew better than to say she looked like a cow.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Yusei, you did the right thing ;)**


	118. Low Self-Esteem

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - a round of applause is sent to the actual creator, as acknowledgment.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #111 Low Self-Esteem**

"But I just told you that you are gorgeous, Akiza." Yusei sighed heavilly, as he waited in their bedroom.

"Yeah, if I'm not 500 pounds!" Akiza yelled back from the bathroom.

"But you're not that fat, Akiza," Yusei widened his eyes as he realized his mistake.

"I knew it! I AM fat!" Akiza wailed.

Yusei would have gone into the bathroom to comfort her.. Except she knew what he was planning to do. "Don't look at me!"

Once again, Yusei sighed..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Uh-oh. Yusei, that was a bad mistake.. 0_0 You'd think he'd learn that the first time around!**


	119. I'm Alive

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #112 I'm Alive**

"Come on, Akiza, you can do it!" Yusei gripped his wife's hand tightly, as Akiza cried out in pain..

"I.. don't.. think they want to.. come out, Yusei!" Akiza yelled, as she found it more difficult to breathe.

"You can do it, Akiza. They will come out! You're a strong woman - believe me, Ari wants to be like you."

Akiza believed him.. She just had to push one more time...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei, have I ever told you that you're my hero? **


	120. Meet Our Pride And Joy

**Written: December 6th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #113 Meet Our Pride and Joy**

"They're.. they're beautiful," Akiza said, simply too stunned by her twins' beauty than anything else..

"Just as gorgeous as Ari," Yusei whispered, as he watched over the twins.

Akiza smiled. "They look like you, Yusei."

Judan Tykao Fudo was born September 11th at 12:56 AM; he had dark raven hair like his fathers, as well as his golden skin.

Meiyo Tykae Fudo was born September 11th at 1:00 AM; she also possessed raven hair, although it appeared to have some magenta streaks, but she had Akiza's complexion.

"Who do you think Ari will love more?" Akiza chuckled.

"Judan, most definitely. She always wanted a little brother."

"Yes, well, that was nine months ago."

**:3 :3 :3**

**AWWW CUTENESS! :D**


	121. Dearest

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #114 Dearest**

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ari asked, her voice filled with worry, as she was led into the room by her grandmother. Her cobalt eyes were glistening with tears, as they met her mother's gentle almond hues.

Akiza gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Yes, Ari, now would you like to see your new brother and sister?"

Ari practically squealed in delight. "Browther and shister?"

Akiza and Yusei chuckled over their daughter's immediate excitement for her siblings.

"This is Judan," Akiza whispered, as Yusei knelt on one knee to allow Ari to see him.

"He's so schmall," Ari's eyes widened in delight. "Can I hold him?"

Akiza blinked. "But what about your little sister Meiyo?"

Ari replied, "Meiyo can wait."

It shouldn't be a surprise that Yusei was right about Ari.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari got herself a little brother and sister to care for.. But will she learn to love both of them equally? XD**


	122. Hush

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #115 Hush**

"When can we go home?" Ari whispered, looking into the eyes of her father, wanting to satisfy her curiosity..

"Once Mommy's all rested up," Yusei replied, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Daddy," Ari called out his name, once again.

"We have to be quiet now, Ari. Mommy needs her rest."

"And the babies?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

Yusei chuckled. "And the babies."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari, I think you're going to be the social butterfly of the family. :)**


	123. May I

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #116 May I?**

"But Daddy.." Ari pouted, her eyes shining with tears. Unfortunately, Yusei knew this look all too well.

"What is it, Ari?" He sighed, knowing full well he was about to fall into a trap.

"I.. I dwon't wanna sleep," Ari frowned, crossing her arms.

"How about if I sing you a lullaby?"

Ari immediately nestled into her father's arms, her face buried in his chest..

Yusei chuckled. Before he began his song.. "Soft kitty..."

**:3 :3 :3**

**If you mention a lullaby, Ari wants to go to sleep. XD**


	124. Over-Protective

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #117 Over-Protective**

"Ari, it's time to go," Yusei gently caressed his daughter's auburn hair, while whispering into her ear.

As much as Yusei didn't want to admit it, he felt as though she was growing up too fast.. Her vocabulary was outstanding for her age, she had started to progress into a lovely young girl..

She was an innocent girl.. As much as he wanted to defy time, he wanted her to stay as his little girl..

But he knew that he was just being over-protective..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aw... What else is there to say?**


	125. Beautiful Angels

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #118 Beautiful Angels...**

It was eight o'clock when Akiza put her daughter to sleep.. And it was around the time when Yusei decided to watch over his beautiful twins born not even a week ago..

Yusei grinned, as a proud father should be, as he gazed down into the crib and saw his son and daughter sleep peacefully...

"They look a lot like you, you know," Akiza yawned, as she embraced her husband's side, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm guessing it's a good thing?" Yusei joked, giving his wife an amused smile. She, in return, pinched his ear.

"Of course it's a good thing. They are just absolute angels. Just like you and Ari."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Again, I have to say.. AWWW! :)**


	126. Whose Turn?

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #119 Whose Turn?**

It was a busy morning (which happened to be an understatement on both parent's parts):

The babies were crying, the reason probably being was that they were hungry.

And Ari did not particularly want to wear her leggings OR her favourite crimson sweater to daycare.

Yusei was trying remarkably hard to please his twins; rocking them back and forth in both arms, singing the same Soft Kitty lullaby.. But such methods did not seem to work. He knew that his wife was not successful with her attempts to dress Ari.

"No!" His daughter yelled.

Yusei sighed.. Parenthood was never easy..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Of course it's not easy.. but it certainly is rewarding :P**


	127. Please?

**Written: December 14th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #120 Please?**

"Yusei, would you please have a little chat with your daughter?" Akiza walked up to her husband, then planted a kiss on his lips. "I have a feeling she'll be more inclined to believe you."

Yusei scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "Sure, but.. what is she so hesitant to believe?"

"She's insisting that she wants to be princess for the day."

"I'll go talk to her," Yusei kissed his wife passionately, though briefly, on the lips.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yusei's the go-to man when you have trouble pleasing your kids. XD**


	128. Lucky

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: I think we got the general idea...

**One Thing**

**Drabble #121 Lucky**

"Ari?" Jun's hazel eyes noticed that his friend was sad.. He never wanted her to be sad; he always wanted her to be happy.

"Jun?" Ari sniffed, as tears were brimming in her eyes...

"Why are you cwying?" Jun sat next to her.

"I think Mommy and Daddy hate me."

"Why?"

"I have a new brother and sister but Mommy and Daddy are too busy to love me anymore."

Jun gave his friend a hug, trying to comfort her. "You are lucky to have a brother and sister."

"Why?'

"I don't."

Then it was Ari's turn to wrap her arms around Jun.. who seemed to be her only friend...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari, your parents do love you! NEVER doubt that!**


	129. Birthmarks

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer**: For now on, there is no disclaimer because I've said it straight a million times. LOL.

**One Thing**

**Drabble #122 Birthmarks**

"Yusei, come take a look at this," Akiza said, furrowing her eyebrows, as she examined the mark on her little boy's arm.

"You've seen it too?" Yusei replied, as he held little Meiyo in his arms.

"I haven't seen them before though. It's strange.." Akiza trailed off.

"But they're extremely cute though."

Akiza smiled, as she cradled a whimpering Judan to her chest. "They are..."

**:3 :3 :3**

**CUTE! XD**


	130. Picture Perfect Family

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #123 Picture Perfect Family**

Ari hummed a happy tune; she was almost finished colouring her picture and she couldn't wait to show Mommy and Daddy!

"What are you colouring there, Ari?" Akiza asked her daughter, as she was preparing baby formula in the microwave.

Ari smiled cheerfully. "I'm making our family, Mommy!"

"Is that so? Then may we have a look at it?" Yusei popped in, with both twins in his arms.

She willingly showed them her picture.. Consisting of Mommy and Daddy holding hands and Ari holding the twins.

Akiza thought she could feel tears in her eyes.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Nothing much to say except AWW! XD**


	131. Halloween

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #124 Halloween**

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" Ari squealed in delight, running into the living room.

Akiza widened her eyes, completely mesmerized. Her daughter was, indeed, a Princess; wearing a crimson dress, ivory gloves that reached her elbows and a tiara to complete the royalty look. She looked stunning.

"Wow, look at you!"

"Daddy's taking me twick-or-tweating!"

Yusei, dressed in what appeared to be a cowboy costume.. came into the room. "You ready to go, Princess?"

Ari failed to notice the admirable gaze that her mother had toward her father. "Yeah!"

Judan and Meiyo, dressed as witch and warlock, didn't seem to like the idea of being left behind. Meiyo, with her bright eyes, started to whine.

Ari was the first one to comfort her siblings. "Don't worry, babies, I will bwing lots of candy!"

It was amazing that both of the twins stopped crying once the premise of candy was brought up.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Aww, Meiyo and Judan are dressed up as a witch and warlock! Too cute! XD**


	132. Up High

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #125 Up High**

There was never a more happier time for Ari, as she rested upon Yusei's shoulders - in what one would call a horsey-back ride.

She grinned in delight, as she lapped up her ice cream like a kitten licking its milk from a dish.

"Be careful Ari," Akiza warned her daughter. "We don't want any of that ice cream to -"

However, Akiza's warning came a little too late, as Ari accidentally dropped her cone into her father's raven locks.. She blinked, before saying, "Sowwy."

Yusei smiled. "Well, I suppose there's a lot worse things than ice cream in my hair.."

The twins in the stroller, being pushed by Akiza, couldn't help but giggle.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ice cream in your hair.. hmm. LOL.**


	133. Effort

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #126 Effort**

The cries of the twins were easily heard throughout the house.

Much to Yusei's and Akiza's surprise, it was Ari who bolted to their room with every intention of calming them down.

Ari put her pointer fingers in her mouth and expanded her cheeks while making a silly face. However, the twins did not stop crying at that.

Ari frowned. Then a realization hit her...

"Where am I?" She hid her face, using her petite hands.

Meiyo was the first one to witness this development. She temporarily stopped crying, as she rubbed her eyes.

Then it was Judan who saw Ari.. It was then he started to laugh. In a few sort moments, Meiyo did too...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ari wins big sister of the year award! ^_^**


	134. Papercut

**Written: December 15th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #127 Papercut**

"Mommy!" Ari cried out, scrambling toward her parents' room to seek comfort.

"What is it, sweetie?" Akiza yawned. Then she noticed Ari's finger, where - if one would look closely - there was a small cut. "What happened, darling?" Akiza took her daughter into her arms, rubbing her back.

"I was just colouring and.. and it just appeared."

"It's okay, Ari, we'll just go put a band-aid on that."

Ari sniffed, and eventually her sobs stopped. Because her mother was there to take care of her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Isn't it the absolute WORSE when you get papercuts? :P**


	135. Conversations

**Written: December 16th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #128 Conversations**

"All is well, the kids are in bed," Akiza said as she slipped into the covers and into the arms of her awaiting, adoring husband.

"Are you well?" Yusei pondered aloud, noting the pale tone of her complexion.

Akiza gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just tired, Yusei. I should be able to sleep it off."

Yusei gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, rest up. Ari has kindergarten tomorrow."

Akiza couldn't help but moan. "Please don't remind me..."

Yusei chuckled, wrapping his arms around his exhausted wife. "Think you're up to it? I'll take the twins to the park."

"And let's hope that no one cozies up to you."

"I think they'll be more concerned of how cute your babies are."

Akiza and Yusei shared a loving kiss, before Akiza said, "Good night, Yusei."

As long as she was near.. Yusei would have a good night...

**:3 :3 :3**

**It's a little bit of a time skip, I know, but.. the end is near! :(**


	136. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Written: December 16th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #129 Where Do Babies Come From?**

"Daddy?" Ari asked, her tone filled with curiosity, while she looked up to her father - walking briskly beside her.

"Yeah?" Yusei replied, as he held unto her hand, whilst progressing through the park.

"Where do babies come from?" Ari furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confused.

Yusei practically turned red, and stopped his movements, while widening his eyes in shock. He was not expecting his daughter to ask him this...

"I asked Uncle Crow yesterday and he said -"

"Wait. You asked him?"

"What's wrong with that, Daddy? He said that if I had a question about something, I should ask you. Or him."

Yusei was just dying to have another conversation with Crow...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Haha. This question always pops up sooner or later. LOL.**


	137. Another Year Gone

**Written: December 16th 2012**

**Published:**

**Theme: Romance/Family**

**Rated: K**

**One Thing**

**Drabble #130 Another Year Gone**

It seemed like it was only yesterday when they were celebrating Ari's first birthday..

Time seemed to pass quicker than what anyone expected it to and Akiza was no exception.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she - as well as Ari, Yusei, Jack, Carly, Tai, Martha and her parents - sung happy birthday to the guests of honour.

Yusei's arm was wrapped tight around her waist, giving her the comfort and encouragement she needed.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I kind of feel sad now that it is over.. :( **

**But I'd like to thank you guys for your support! :D**


End file.
